


Dancing In The Rain

by zzmijetina



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bang Yongguk, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Cherokee, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Chief Bang Yongguk, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Choi Junhong/Zelo, Omega Park Jimin, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Uktena Jeon Jungkook, Virgin Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzmijetina/pseuds/zzmijetina
Summary: Heading back to the forest, Jimin didn't notice scales glowing like sparks of fire and sharp eyes following his every move.My heat is coming soon, he thought.REWRITING FINISHED





	1. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language and I wrote this on my phone. Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

“ _Jimin…”_

The orange haired boy stirred in his sleep, eyebrows furrowed together as he turned his head to the left, making his cheek squash against the pillow, plump, pink lips set in a cute pout.

“ _Jiminie..._ ”

Jimin mumbled something incoherent and moved on his back, the sheet sliding down his body that was covered in light sheen of sweat, his smooth skin glistening with it.

“ _Jiminie… I’m coming for you, my mate…,”_ the voice growled lowly, dark and promising, causing the baby hairs at the back of his neck to stand up straight as shivers ran down his body only to uncomfortably pool in his small toes, leaving the tingling sensation as if there were ants biting them.

“Jimin! Wake up!”

The omega jerked awake and sat up. Eyes wide in panic, he quickly got out of the bed as his mind kept repeating _those_  words again and again, as if he hadn't heard them already for who-knows-how-many times. Covered in cold sweat, heart drumming fast against his ribs, Jimin went to find his grandmother who was still calling for him.

 _That dream again,_ Jimin thought nervously as he tried to smooth down his mess of a hair that resembled a bird's nest, panic lightly tugging at his still rapidly beating heart.

He kept dreaming the same dream on and on for months. Always the same, low, soothing voice calling for him, _promising_ him everything he always wanted but refused to think about too much or hope for. He never saw who's voice it was - not a face, not even a silhouette. Although the voice was nice, deep and, dare he say, loving, what was spoken caused him to wake up every morning in distress, his wolf left feeling all giddy.

The lust and possessiveness behind the whispered promises were quite alarming but the most frightening thing about them was the fact that they absolutely and most definitely sounded like a promise. Almost a threat. And so _real._

 _Just a dream,_ the petite omega tried to reassure himself although his wolf was buzzing with some kind of fuzzy excitement. Something was happening.

“Atsutsa! You finally woke up!" His grandma shouted when she saw him coming.

"Dear Unetlanvhi, I swear, this boy will sleep half of his life away!” She laughed at her own words as she rolled her head back in amusement.

Jimin's grandmother was a tiny woman; cute, short and really energetic. When looking at her caramel skin intersected by wrinkles that witnessed her true age, deep, dark brown, almost black eyes and long, midnight dark hair that was always knitted in one big braid that was on the left side of her face, one would easily get fooled by her butterfly-like nature. Smile never left her joyful face as she always had something to do, for herself and her grandson or someone else since she was always willing to help. Witnessing her behavior, one would think she was not a day older then twenty. She was an omega, just like her grandson, and one of The Elders.

The Elders were chosen by the chief, five of them who he considered to be  the wisest in their tribe. They were, along with the Medicine Man - their shaman - the tribe’s council. The seven of them were responsible for their pack and made important decisions that concerned all of the members.

“Good morning, grandma,” Jimin smiled gently at the old lady, eyes forming crescents as his cheeks bunched up, thick lips spread wide over pearly white teeth, the front one crooked cutely.

Since Jimin’s parents died when he was only a small, small pup, his grandmother took care of him and she was doing one hell of a job. The orange haired boy couldn't have asked for anyone better. She was his friend as well as his parent. People in their tribe, to put it nicely, didn't like Jimin. In fact, the better description would be that they hated him. They looked down on him but with fear in their eyes, avoiding him since they were convinced that he was some kind of a demon sent to destroy their pack. The colour of his hair was the reason for the lack of friends or any socialization with the rest of the pack.

Orange hair was not natural for a Cherokee - all the other members had dark hair and high cheek bones. No one could have believed that the chubby cheeked, orange haired boy was one of them. They definitely weren't willing to accept him as one of them and they didn't hide that. No one would ever mate him despite how beautiful he truly was since his looks were simply  _unnatural. Weird and unusual. Not pretty according to their standards._

But his grandmother, his Elisi, always told him how much she loved his hair colour. It was beautiful, unique, soft orange like a peach, and not boring like the rest of the members’.

“ _Atsutsa, they are just jealous that they don't have such a pretty hair color, too!” She would always smile reassuringly at him although both of them knew very well it was a lie._

_It wasn't about jealousy, it was about fear of unknown. None of them would ever want to have anything else except the black or brown hair. Nobody wanted to get shunned from the pack - that wasn't how wolves were supposed to live. If you're alone you die. It's that simple. Jimin was just so lucky that they had such a great chief who always stood up for him._

Well, Elisi wasn’t the only one who thought so; there was this one boy - or rather a man, his best friend - Taehyung - along with his own grandma.

Jimin could still clearly remember the first time they met. Taehyung was so, _so_ weird. But not in a bad way if one asked Jimin. Not that Taehyung wasn't usually weird. Jimin didn't mind that. Taehyung's friendliness and open mind were what won Jimin over.

 

_There was a small, small pup with orange hair sitting in the river - the part were the water only started to lick at the ground, not too deep to be considered dangerous - and throwing small stones into the water, watching how high the droplets went where the stones broke through the clear, colourless surface. He tried to ignore the happy sound of other children's laughter as they played and splashed each other, screaming. He wanted to play with them so badly but knew there was no point in asking them. He got rejected every single time._

_Jimin pouted at the memories. The other pups would always try to put as much as possible distance between them, faces filled with fear and maybe a bit of curiosity while crying and screaming for their parents who would always ran to their young ones, hiding them behind themselves while looking at the small pup with such repulsion and hatred as they warned their pups not to go anywhere near the orange haired demon that it would break anyone's heart._

_He sniffled quietly, shaking his head while looking at the place where water met his bare skin as he picked up another rock and threw it into the river without looking where it would drop._

_A small yelp followed by a growl made him look up, eyes comically wide as he spotted a boy who he accidentally threw the rock at._

_Jimin felt as if he were paralyzed as he watched the other pup swimming in his direction. He was in the deep part of the river! How was he allowed to go there when Jimin wasn't? They looked the same age!_

_As the strange boy came in front of him, apology left Jimin's mouth before the other could've done anything._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't see you there a-and... P-please, don't tell your parents!" Jimin's eyes were filled with unshed tears, pouty lips trembling violently and small body shaking in fear at the prospect of yet another angry parent and their spiteful words._

_The boy's eyes widened at the rushed apology before a wide smile split his face._

_It was... weird, Jimin mused to himself. It looked as if someone had cut out the boy's face where his mouth was supposed to be in the shape of a box. He stopped himself before he could say it to the other boy. That wouldn't be polite. At least that's what his grandma would tell him. And grandma knew everything. She was always right. Jimin nodded to himself._

_"Don't worry, I won't tell them. I talk to the every day but I guess it won't hurt them not knowing about the rock thingy!" The boy chuckled loudly._

_Weird, Jimin concluded._

_"They are up there so they might have seen it all! Don't balme me if they did!" He pointed his thin, long finger to the sky._

_Jimin's eyebrows furrowed. The boy's parents were dead? Maybe his and Jimin's parents were together. What if they saw him throwing the rock at the boy? Are they going to be mad him? Dear Unetlanvhi!_

_Jimin opened his mouth but the boy cut him off._

_"Woah, your hair is orange! How did you do that? Can you make mine orange, too, please please please?"_

_Jimin stared at the boy in awe. He wasn't mean to him like everybody else. Well, not everybody else. His grandma was the best._

_"Oh, by the way, I'm Taehyung! What's your name? Do you like strawberries? 'Cause my grandm- ," the boy - Taehyung - continued, rambling about something that Jimin didn't quite catch._

_He looked at Taehyung and concluded - he was so, so weird._

_He continued to look at the rambling boy and concluded - I like him._

 

Although the alpha was weird - dear Unetlanvhi, he was so weird - friendly and playful, there was more to it. One should never judge a book by its cover -or a person based on the first impression.

No matter how harmless he appeared at first - because he actually was pretty tame for an alpha - he was genetically predisposed to be more aggressive and dominant, more strong and fearless than betas and omegas. It was in his nature to fight, protect and possess. To be assertive. Just like omegas were naturally the more submissive, depending and caring ones.

Hormones usually controlled the wolves. It is almost impossible for one to control and not act on their urges and instincts but there were some of them who were strong and rebellious - considering their nature - enough to control their own DNA, even if just for a bit.

So, being an alpha, Taehyung always tended to protect Jimin from any form of abuse - most of it was verbal - snarling and barely restricting his wolf from attacking and shredding the molesters to small, pathetic little pieces. He was usually seen hovering somewhere near Jimin, a persistent and protective shadow.

The small omega was greatly thankful for having Tae by his side but he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt for being the reason the other members disliked his best friend - although, on some level he did know he wasn’t the only reason for it. The pack  _never_  accepted anyone different - whether it was the looks or behavior - and they never would. Guess it was meant to happen, the friendship between Jimin and Taehyung. Two unnatural wolves. One by the looks and the other by behavior. A perfect match of two pieces to blend together in one.

The chief, Yongguk, an alpha with a rumbling deep, calming voice and stoic, cold headed posture - but really just a big softie inside - along with his mate, a cute and unusually tall omega named Junhong, were one of the few people who treated him like a normal, respect worthy wolf and pack member.

They always greeted him and asked how he was, always making a small talk with Jimin, making sure that he was fine. Jimin appreciated that a lot and held a lot of respect for the couple. He secretly, or maybe not so secretly, wanted to be like them. To find a loving and protective alpha such as Yongguk and live like those happy mates in their own safe bubble.

“Jimin-ah, you know the Green Corn Ceremony is in four days! We have to clean the hut and make some tea since your heat is coming soon!”

Jimin blinked, being brought out of his venturing thoughts.

Indeed, his heat was nearing. His body was preparing him for breeding, for his own pups.

Jimin scoffed at the thought, rubbing his flat belly sadly. There was something missing in equation. An alpha. His alpha. No alpha, no pups. Simple. So there was just his heat. Something to drain him both physically and emotionally with no result what so ever. Jimin sighed, misery and defeat creeping at the back of his mind.

“I know, Elisi. I’ll go get the herbs,” he brought his hand up and rubbed the sleep from his crusted eyes. Where was _the_  wolf from his dreams now when he needed him? Jimin huffed in annoyance, small exhale of exasperation through his button like nose that was in the first place plainly cute.

“Ask Taehyung to accompany you, Atsutsa, he is such a good boy." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 _Here we go again,_  Jimin thought exasperatedly, sighing loudly.

 _"_ I don't understand why you don't want to mate him,” she continued as if she haven't heard him, genuinely not understanding why those two weren't already mated and had a whole litter of cute, little, screaming pups running around the hut. Taehyung was  _perfect_ for her Jiminie. He loved him, protected him and hunted for him. He was all an omega could ask for. The alpha would've been a perfect mate for Jimin but her grandson just wasn't interested in Taehyung. Too bad for Taehyung. The boy was head over hills but Jimin was just too oblivious - or maybe just too hard headed - to see anything beyond their best friends relationship.

 _So stubborn, just like his mother was_.  _She avoided Jimin's father like plague when he started courting her. Wouldn't have even looked at him. But later, they were inseparable. Once she had finally accepted the smitten alpha there was no happier couple than those two. Too bad they didn't get to see their precious, little pup bloom into a beautiful, young omega._

She smiled sadly and shook her head at the memory of the wolves she so dearly missed. They were such good people and pair, and they would have been great parents as well, no doubt, if they haven't died in such a horrible way. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't enough for Jimin. It was already hard hard enough for him not having his parents by his side, let alone having to face daily abuse from his own pack. Jimin and his parents deserved to be happy and together. And  _alive._

“Elisi, you know we don't love each other like that,“ the boy said feeling the beginnings of a headache at the prospect of discussing the same thing for who-knows-what time again.

Seriously, it was getting old. He doesn't love Taehyung. At least not in the way his grandmother wanted him to. Period.

“And he can't accompany me. He is hunting today," he said as an afterthought, thankful the hunt wasn't any other day.

Jimin was glad that his alpha friend was too occupied that day 'cause it was starting to get awkward for him spending time with Taehyung due to his grandmother's constant speeches about mating with the said alpha. Sure, Taehyung was great alpha, a mate material for sure.

But they weren't in love. Taehyung was only his friend. Great, caring, loving, wonderful best friend. Period.

Two omegas living alone would have been a problem, a _really_ big problemsince neither of them could've hunted. Living only on herbs was something they could manage to do only for a while, but they needed meat to stay strong. Especially Jimin since his heats were nasty and super draining. Thank Unetlanvhi they had Taehyung! He was a skillful hunter, providing not only for himself and his grandma but also for Jimin and his Elisi.

“Oh, I forgot the hunt was today," she mentally face palmed at her own forgetfulness and decided to drop the mate topic, _for now_. It would lead no where. Again,  _for now._

"Well, be careful then, Atsutsa. Don’t take too long!” 

Jimin nodded as he took the basket and got out of their little hut, squinting at the sun that pierced right through his eye balls, cheeks flushing rosy pink from the way too warm weather. It was almost suffocating on the direct sun, air so heavy it was hard to breath properly, his skin feeling the burn as if he was dancing too close to the fire.

He kept his gaze trained on the ground as he headed to the river, avoiding any kind of possible eye contact with the other pack members that would evoke insults or even threats. He wasn't in the mood for their looks of disgust and fear directed his way at the moment. Not that he ever was. He desperately wanted to be able to say that he was already used to it, that it didn't bother im anymore. But it did. It cut right through his fragile heart just like the first time.

Their tribe was located at the bottom of a high mountain and not far away was a river that curved its way through the forest that covered more area than most of the pack members were willing to explore. Actually, Yongguk was probably the only one who knew the whole forest like the back of his hand - or paw. Thank Unetlanvhi they had chief as great as Yongguk was.

Jimin had let his thoughts drift away as his bare feet met the dry, uncomfortably warm ground, small stones digging into his exposed skin with every step he made. The dream came back to him, the only thing that plagued his mind all the time, always there, consuming him.

“ _I’m coming for you, my mate…”_

The omega didn't usually let himself fantasize about having a mate, _his alpha,_ but now, he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have someone by his side. Someone _strong and_ willing to protect him and love him, help him during his heats. Give him the pups that he wanted so much.  _Not Taehyung, Elisi,_ he laughed to himself humorlessly. He could never look at Take that way.

Dear Unetlanvhi, his heats were so _exhausting_ lately. Jimin was never able to satisfy himself. Short fingers could never replace the big knot his body demanded. He was twenty two and still without a mate, a virgin. His body was begging for a mate. Or, at least a knot to ease his heats. 

In their tribe - actually everywhere, if he wasn't wrong - it was to be expected to mate with somebody by the time they turned twenty.  Otherwise an omega's body starts to practically beg for it's mate. The heats become more frequent, last longer and get stronger. Wolves weren't supposed to live alone, mateless and without their pups. It was in their genes to live in pack, always surrounded by other wolves.

Taehyung offered him many times to help him during his heats, knowing they were extremely painful and draining for the small omega but Jimin always declined the offers. He could never get that intimate with his best friend. No matter how needy he was, his wolf actually, he just couldn't do it. That wasn't something best friends did.

And lately he felt like that would feel like, well, cheating. That was absolutely absurd, he wasn't even mated nor in a relationship.

But the voice in his dreams… it made his wolf jump up and down in excitement - anticipating something,  _someone,_ who probably didn't even exist. Nevertheless, his wolf wouldn't let him get involved with Taehyung, or anyone else for that matter. He wasn't his mate. They weren't destined for each other. Jimin had to wait for his mate. He promised he would come for him. And he kept promising it every damn night.

Jimin sighed as he blushed at the memories of his dreams, remembering his last heat which he had two months ago.

_Chubby, short fingers thrusting in and out of the leaking, tight hole, never enough but after recalling one specific voice calling him his omega, his mate, he came all over himself and lied there on his sticky bed, exhausted and covered in sweat, slick and come wishing there was another body lying next to him, strong, big and warm, covering and showering his smaller frame with love and affection._

The omega shook his head, willing the flush in his cheeks to go away, refusing to think about that as he looked up, realizing that he was at the river already. Jimin couldn't remember passing through the forest as he was so invested in his thoughts.

There was no one by the river, well, there never was anyone, so the orange head made his way to the spot he found when he was eight. He kept coming back when he realized that nobody ever came there.

 _I might as well swim for a while,_ Jimin decided, cursing the high temperature, _I’ll collect the herbs later._

He took off his robes slowly and gracefully, movements of his body showing his status - omegas were always the most graceful of all the wolves - and placed them next to the basket then went into the river. 

Lukewarm water embraced his toes, licking at his feet and tickling them, bringing the relief from the unbearable weather. He went further in, clear water washing the sweat - that seemed to be there all the time this days - from his petite body, instantly making it feel lighter, cleaner. Jimin stood there unmoving when the water covered his lower half, arms spread wide open and palms facing down, a sliver of light between his fingertips and the flowing water.

Head up towards the blue, cloudless sky, he enjoyed the perfect, peaceful moment. Right there, in that moment, he wasn't someone his tribe, his _pack_ , feared and hated, he wasn't someone who would probably  ~~ _surely_~~  never find himself a mate, and he wasn't someone whose parents died too early. He was just a boy, enjoying the moment, just enjoying the refreshment that the river brought to him. Far away from all his worries and misery.

The ideal moment didn't last for too long as he felt goosebumps cover his body, hairs on the back of his neck standing up, not because of his skin being so exposed - after all, he was a wolf, nudity wasn't something strange nor uncomfortable for their kind -  but because of the feeling of being watched. Jimin shivered, paranoia slowly getting to him. His heart hammered inside his chest, he could feel it thudding in his head and through his whole body. The need to move, to escape, to do  _something, anything_ , overwhelmed him, making it hard for him to breath, adrenalin pumping through his veins.

 _Probably some animal, maybe squirrel,_ he told himself skeptically, desperately trying to calm his tense body.

Jimin looked at his reflection in water, breathing in deeply. The air left between his lightly parted lips in a long, long exhale.

Orange hair, cat-like brown eyes, chubby cheeks, tanned skin; Jimin didn't appreciate how young he appeared to be. His gaze shifted, trailing over his narrow shoulders, pink erected nipples, soft little tummy and small waist. Covered by water, there were strong thighs, cute toes and big, perfectly round, soft ass.

Now, he wasn't ashamed of his body; Elisi and Tae always made sure to tell him how beautiful he was. But there was that uncomfortable feeling of someone’s intense gaze trained on him, drinking him in, making him want to cover his body and run far away from the uncomfortable feeling of someone's eyes on his nude body.

Fast, he went further into the water, covering his body with it.

Jimin tried to shake off the feeling of being watched and swam further where the river got deeper. He could barely stand there, his toes lightly brushing against the muddy bottom.

The omega dove inside the water, emerging from it with his orange hair wet and stuck to his forehead as droplets of water slid down his face, dripping down his button like nose to his pink lips then finally reaching his chin before falling back again into the river. Swimming helped him getting rid of the panic caused adrenalin, his body and mind relaxing more and more with each move of his hands and legs. He was probably just imagining it. The dreams made him so nervous, always feeling on the edge as if the person whose voice tortured him in his sleep would jump out any second from behind a tree or maybe under his bed.

He got out only when his plump lips started to change their color from nice shade of pink to icy blue.

Gentle breeze helped him with drying his body, making him shiver as he got to his stuff. Once he was completely dry, Jimin had put on his robes, took the basket and headed back to the forest.

He didn't notice scales glowing like sparks of fire and sharp eyes following his every move.

 

 

Hiding behind the large tree, he watched the small, orange haired omega from a far. Eyes burning with lust trailed all over the short boy’s divine body, stopping at the pink nipples, fat, juicy ass cheeks that jiggled tantalizingly with every step the small boy took and tummy he often imagined bloated and big, swollen with his pups. Or just his cum. That would satiate him for a while.

He couldn't wait to have him in his arms, only for himself. He would _never_ let him go once he got him. His small, pretty omega. His mate. His to knot, breed and protect.

He could not wait any longer.

 _"_ Soon _, baby,"_ he promised silently, icy eyes glued to the small wolf that overtook his mind and dreams.

 

⛰⛰️⛰️

 

Later in the afternoon, Jimin came home with basket full of herbs, shifting it from one hand to another in order to push his hair back and wipe off the sweat that covered his forehead as he greeted his grandma.

"You went swimming again!“ She narrowed her eyes at the orange head accusingly. “I told you to be careful and not take too long at the woods!” 

“Elisi, the only danger out there is maybe some fish, don't be ridiculous. And I didn't take that long," he drawled.

She opened her mouth a few times and closed them, not knowing what to say, eyes forming angry slits as words finally left her mouth as if in a hurry.

“Do you hear yourself?" She asked in disbelief. "You know very well a lot can happen to a young, unmated omega when alone! And you just have to test your luck! Some wolf could have gotten to you, you could have drown or even Kalona could've got you! You know what Raven Mocker does to omegas!” She rambled in anger, imagining the worst possible scenarios. There was no way Jimin would tell her about the feeling of being watched. It freaked him out more than that questionable legend and that was the frightening part.

_Kalona was an evil spirit and the most feared among Cherokees. According to legends, The Raven Mocker robbed the old, sick and dying of their lives and rapes omegas, often breeding them. Usually appearing as handsome, young man, or turning completely invisible, although Medicine Men have the ability to see him, he took to the air in a fiery shape, with the sounds of a raven's cry and a strong wind as he hunted for the next victim. After tormenting and killing his victim by slitting the victim's head he would consume the heart, doing it without leaving a mark on the victim's skin, and added a year to his life for every year that the victim would have still lived. Every omega he bred would die due to the complications during giving birth to the creature that was half werewolf, half raven. Some of the omegas were killed by their pack, as they said, out of mercy._

Jimin shivered at the mention of the Raven Mocker, goosebumps rising all over his body. He couldn't even imagine how his victims must have felt. Although he sincerely doubted that the creature was real, the stories about it were horrible and terrifying enough to leave him mildly scared.

“Elisi, it's just a legend. Even if Kalona or any other spirit is real they haven't been seen _or_ heard of for at least hundred years!” 

She opened her mouth to say something, fire in her eyes but Jimin cut her off.

“Here are the herbs. We should start making the tea if we want to suppress️ this heat 'cause I really want to go to the Ceremony.”

The orange head knew that would effectively change the topic. After all, his grandma had an attention span of a gold fish and his heat was priority at the moment. Besides, nothing had happened to him while was alone.

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him for a few moments then threw her hands up and sighed loudly while taking the herbs. “Fine, you go clean up the hut while I make your tea."

_This isn't over yet._

 

 

 

 

“Atsutsa, come! Your tea is ready!” the old omega shouted. 

Jimin had already cleaned the whole hut since there wasn't a lot to do, it was small and always kept tidy. He was just about to lie down when his grandma finished the tea.

The orange head took the hot cup she held for him and drank all of it, grimacing at the taste. Honestly, it was awful and he could never understand why she always made it taste like that, _so disgusting._ Jimin was pretty sure that if she wanted she could've have made it with much better taste. If only...

"Good boy. Don't forget to drink another cup before going to sleep. We don't want you to go in heat in the middle of the Ceremony!“ She laughed while adjusting her braid. It wasn't even that funny.

Jimin scoffed to himself, _Like anyone would care. Nobody wants me and me being in heat won't change anything. I might as well be just a ghost in this pack._

Jimin shook his head at the depressing thoughts. He wasn’t interested in any alpha in their pack but it kind of hurt knowing that no one would ever find him desirable. Scratch that. It hurt a lot. Maybe he would have taken interest in Yongguk if he weren’t already mated. He had that low voice, calm posture and smelled really good, like rainy forest and something spicy. His wolf steered at that, not approving the chief as possible mate. He had to wait, save himself only for  _his_ mate.

“Haven't you said that The Elders have a meeting tonight,“ Jimin asked her to distract himself. Damn his wolf and his stupid hopes.

“Yes and I don't know when we’ll be done so don’t wait up. I’ll go change and then I have to go. Bye, Atsutsa!”

The omegas hugged each other briefly, Jimin burying his head in his grandma's neck, inhaling the soothing scent of the forest and herbs, before the older one went away.

 

 

 

 _S_ _hould I try what I'm going to wear during the Ceremony,_ Jimin asked himself skeptically once he was alone.

 _But I have no one to dress up for,_ the omega chewed on his lip making it swollen, even more plump and red.

“Screw them, I’m going to look good for myself!" he raised his hands.

Jimin took his best robes that were specifically ment for the ceremonies, feather mantle and paint.

 _Yongguk has such a beautiful feather headdress,_ he sighed.

All the alphas had one since all of them were warriors but Yongguk had the prettiest one, being the chief. He had to earn every single one.

Actually, his wasn't called feather headdress but war bonnet - featherd headgear worn by alpha leaders who have earned a place of great respect in their tribe. Originally, they were sometimes worn into a battle, but later were primarily used for ceremonial occasions. They were seen as items of great spiritual and political importance, only to be worn by those who have earned the right and honour through formal recognition by their people. Yongguk's headband was colorful with red, green, blue, yellow and many more colours but the feathers were white as snow at the beginning and dark as night at the end.

The omega looked down at his feather mantle and frowned. It was turkey feather mantle since omegas could wear only that one. Sure, it looked good on him but he didn’t really like it. Its colours were boring and not appealing at all.

Jimin had put on his robes, then mantle and lastly, paint on his face. Red, wide, horizontal line stretched from the top of his eyebrows to below his eyes, narrow yellow line beneath the red one and four vertical red lines on each of his cheeks. The paint along with his orange hair made him look as the epitome of human fire, a warrior. Wild. 

 _I guess I look fine,_ he looked at himself in the mirror. He actually really liked how he looked but that wouldn't matter to the others. They were probably going to avoid him, not even look in his direction. Too bad. The orange hair actually looked very nice.

Jimin sighed and tried a few dance moves, his hair jumping around his painted face as he moved around the room, imagining he was part of the circle, people dancing with him carefreely. Not wanting to get sweaty since it was still really warm, he washed his face and took of his robes.

The sun was low in the sky, last traces of it dancing around the huts and on the ground in contrast with unmoving, cold shadows. Suddenly Jimin felt tiredness wash over his body, making his limbs feel heavy and eyelids drop.

He drank one more cup of the tea, grimacing again at the horrible taste, and went to sleep, yawning to himself.

 

                           

 

“ _Mate… My mate…”_

Jimin whimpered needily, his sheets damp with sweat.

“ _My pretty little omega… I’m going to take good care of you, Jiminie…”_

 _“_ Yes, alpha, please, please,” Jimin mumbled in his sleep as he turned on his back, naked skin meeting the uncomfortably moist fabric.

“ _Gonna love you, take good care of you and knot you every single day, Jiminie…,”_ the deep voice promised.

 _“Every day…” he growled, big palms squeezing his hips, tall and strong body firmly pressed against his back._  

“Knot me, alpha”, the omega begged unconsciously, trashing around on his bed, light sheen of sweat visible on his forehead, “please, alpha!” He arched his back.

“ _Every day, baby… I promise you, Jiminie…” Big palms traveled from his hips to his flat tummy, completely covering it, gently caressing the soft skin, the touch soft and possessive._

The wave of intense warmth ran through Jimin’s body and woke him up from his restless dream.

The omega gasped loudly as he opened his eyes, feeling aroused and uncomfortably hot in the rather fresh night air.

That dream was more intense than any other before, he actually felt somebody touching him. It freaked him out but his wolf was happily jumping around, content with given affections. The dream was probably a result of his pre heat and intimacy starved body.

 _Need more tea,_ Jimin stumbled out of the bed realizing it was still night. Elisi was probably still in the meeting. He drank a cup of tea and sank down on his bed, feeling too tired to give more thought to the dream as he drifted off in a matter of seconds.

 

 ⛰⛰️⛰

                               

The Elders always had meetings in a big hut little outside the village.

 _I hope Jimin drank another cup,_ the old omega thought.

She sighed looking around. All of The Elders were there. The chief sat in his chair at the center of the room. The chair was high, wooden and covered in red, blue and yellow paint. The omega, squinted, trying to see the symbols carved in the wood, animals representing spirits but the torches that were put behind them illuminated the Elders' backs, casting long shadows all over the hut, creating somewhat mysterious and a bit frightening atmosphere, making it hard to recognize the symbols as the light and darkness danced all over their faces.

Next to Yongguk there was Junhong who was taller than his alpha. It was visible even when they were sitting and it would have been cute, almost comical if Yongguk weren't already so intimidating. On his other side sat Medicine Man, an old, small, full of wrinkles, sparse haired beta. The meeting was about to start.

“Firstly, I wanna announce to the council that we have a guest. Jaebum found him starved and lost in the forest so he brought him back and took care of him. He is our guest but if he decides to stay he is welcome and everyone should treat him like _one of us_.” Yongguk’s suppressed the growl at the last words remembering the certain orange haired boy, waves of anger and spicy scent, even spicier, emitting from him, making everyone in the hut a bit nervous, waves of alpha hormones getting to them all. Junhong seemed affected too, but not like others judging by the way he rubbed his thighs against each other and the barley noticeable full body shiver.

The chief made a motion with his hand and someone stepped in front of them from the shadows, unnoticed till then.

It was a tall male. Dark, chocolate brown hair parted so his forehead was visible and what seemed to be big, round eyes, strong nose, little bit too big but it worked well on him, and thin lips, lower one a bit fuller than the upper one. The higher part of his face was still in shadow.

The old omega took in the broad shoulders and chest, narrow hips and strong, well defined thighs emphasized by the fire behind him.

 _What a handsome young man,_ she thought.

_Maybe he and Jimin would get along since he so stubbornly keeps refusing Taehyung._

The male turned his head, his whole face getting illuminated as their eyes locked together.

The omega gasped subtly, shivers running down her spine. She felt the need to cover herself from that look and run.

_Those eyes._

She never saw eyes as sharp and cold and  _empty_ as those. The old lady felt like she was being pierced by that indifferent gaze. She squirmed nervously in her seat, feeling the tense atmosphere in the hut.

That man was an alpha, there was no doubt about it, really dangerous one by the looks of it.

“This is Jeongguk. We will officially welcome him to our tribe during the Green Corn Ceremony. Jeongguk, you may leave now. Jaebum is waiting for you outside.”

The alpha, _Jeongguk,_ slightly bowed his head to the council and then left silently, but not before locking his eyes with the old omega, making her squirm in obvious discomfort, again.

“The actual reason why we’re having this meeting is because some of the tribe members saw something weird near the mountain,” Yongguk’s low voice brought the tiny omega out of her thoughts.  _That alpha._

“Something weird?” One of The Elders voiced what everyone was thinking, fidgeting in her seat, looking for an explanation.

_Looks like I'm not the only one that boy gave the creeps._

“Yes,” Yongguk took a deep breath and continued. “We believe they saw Uktena.”

At those words the chaos erupted. The Elders and the Medicine Man started to shout in unison, some of them stood up and waved their hands around like crazy, the shadows dancing and emphasizing their movements and feelings as they gesticulated frantically while Yongguk and Junhong tried to calm them down.

Jimin’s grandma froze in shock, fear filling her body. She felt as if she was watching everything from under water. Everything was slow, the noises hushed. Shock provided her body weird calmness in the moment she desperately needed it.

Uktena was a snake, large as a tree trunk with horns on its head, scales resembling sparks of fire and a bright blazing crest like a diamond on its forehead, rings and spots of color along its whole length.

_A long time ago, when the Sun became angry at the people on earth and sent a sickness to destroy them, the Little Man changed a man into a horned monster snake, which they called Uktena, and sent him to kill the Sun. He didn’t succeed and the Rattlesnake had to be sent instead, which made Uktena so jealous and angry that the people were afraid of him and had him taken up to Galunlati, to stay with the other dangerous things and creatures. He left others behind him, though, nearly as large and dangerous as himself, and they hide now in deep pools in the river and about lonely passes in the high mountains._

They didn’t know how to kill Uktena, they weren't even sure if it actually existed. Well, one can ever be completely sure that their legends were accurate but she had a feeling they were more than just a myths.

The couple finally managed to calm The Council, making her emerge from the under water like feeling. Everything was moving at its normal speed, nothing was quiet anymore as panic and fear finally overcame the calmness.

 _“_ We can’t be completely sure if it's Uktena so to avoid panic and fear among the pack what you heard now won't leave this hut. Are we clear?” Yongguk used his alpha voice making everybody bow their head in slight fear and respect, subtly showing their necks in submission.

 _“_ Are there any questions?”

Everyone sat motionless in silence, their faces showed nothing but fear. How could Yongguk always look so calm? Especially now?

He truly was born to be a leader, always composed and cool headead and able to think rationally, do what's best for the pack.

 _"_ Please don't panic because, again, we are not sure if it really is Uktena. Until then, be careful. Avoid going to the river or on the mountain. The meeting is over.”

The chief stood up, his mate following behind soundlessly, leaving the hut and disappearing into the too dark night.

The Elders and the Medicine Man left shortly after, still silent, everyone deep in their thoughts, their movements robotic and looking unnatural, listening and looking for anything out of ordinary.

 _Jimin's has to stay inside the hut from now on, no more of that damned river,_ his grandma made a promise to herself.

 

 ⛰⛰️⛰

                                   

“Elisi, I'm going to Taehyung's!” Jimin shouted, stepping outside the hut.

“Wait!” The older omega scrambled from her seat in the kitchen, throwing the herbs on the table as she made him stop and turn around, curiosity and confusion written across his face because of her little outburst.

“What is it, Elisi?”

“Promise me you won't go outside the village, especially not to the river or the forest,“ she pleaded the boy, eyes intense.

“Umm, sure, grandma. I wasn't even intending to go there. We’ll just hang around outside his hut,“ Jimin assured her, instantly making the old woman calmer. As long as he's with Taehyung, she would feel better.

“Good. Please don't go anywhere else.”

He looked at her perplexed, nodding and then left the hut, heading to Tae and his grandma's hut. The weather was unbearable, warm and humid. Jimin felt the urge to go to the river and swim but he already promised he wouldn't go.

_Damn it._

Maybe Taehyung would accompany him later.

 

                               

 

“Tae! Get off me, you ass! It's way too hot, I swear I'll break your nose if you don't get off of me,” Jimin tried to break free from the bear hug he got himself locked in by threats that weren't so empty.

They were outside the Tae’s hut, lazing around. Not having much to do or wanting to do, they kept taking turns in fanning each other by a piece of paper when suddenly Taehyung dropped the paper and draped himself over his much smaller friend.

“No, Jiminie! Let me, you smell so good,” the alpha whined. Hands wrapped around Jimin's middle, he tried to bury his nose in omega’s neck again, trying to scent his best friend and take in his delicious citrusy aroma. They scented each other ever since they were pups but it was too hot at the moment and Jimin's heat was to close for him to be comfortable with it. Elisi's words made the lack of space between them awkward for the omega.

“No! We’re not kids anymore and it's so freaking hot, I’ll rip your eyes out and feed them to the vultures. Get. Off," orange head threatened. Seriously, he was about to go crazy.

“Fine then,” Taehyung pouted cutely, removing his arms from the petite omega and crossing them across his chest childishly. He made it seem like he was joke-sulking but it did hurt, Jimin's rejection. It always hurt when his love rejected him.

Jimin laughed at his best friend’s cuteness, oblivious as ever. Leaning closely to the sulking alpha, he quickly kissed Tae’s nose causing him to widen his eye in present surprise and smile his famous boxy smile. 

The alpha watched with fondness the small omega who was giggling happily. He loved Jimin so much, how could the omega be so blind? Didn't Jimin love him, too? Why weren't they mated already and had a whole bunch of pups running happily around them?

The sudden movement on his left stopped him from further internal whining about Jimin's obliviousness. He turned his head towards it, body tense.

Jimin noticed his friend’s wariness and looked to his left, too. 

The omega never really pictured what he wanted his mate to look like but the man walking near them was everything he could've ever wanted. To Jimin, the male was the peak of the mankind. 

His hair looked so soft and Jimin desperately wanted to run his small, chubby fingers through it. The male’s face was gorgeous and so was the rest of his body. Broad chest looked so strong, but his thighs. _Dear Unetlanvhi, his thighs._ They looked like they could carry both male’s and Jimin’s weight for hours without any problem.

Jimin blushed at the inappropriate thought, hoping the handsome male wouldn't notice his pink cheeks. And he didn't as he was glaring at Taehyung.

“Do you know him, Tae?” 

The alpha shook his head, frowning, still glaring at the stranger. Taehyung was always very polite towards strangers so that kind of behavior was really weird for him. Jimin didn't understand why was he being so rude.

“No, first time I saw him. Although I heard we have someone new," he grumbled.

“He’s joining our tribe?”

“I don’t know that. Grandma told me that Jaebum found him in the forest lost and starved a few days ago. Said he'll be with us."

 _He definitely didn't look starved,_ Jimin frowned.

He looked towards the unfamiliar male but he was almost gone, only wide, muscular back visible.

 _I wonder what he smells like._                                  

 ⛰⛰️⛰

 

_“Baby…”_

_Big hands gently stroked Jimin's thighs, rubbing comforting circles in the soft skin as he slowly spread them open and settled i_ _n between them._

_“Alpha,” Jimin mewled needily, craving more._

_“Shh, baby, ” he nosed at Jimin's neck, the tip of it cold, making the omega squirm, his back arching . “Let your alpha take care of you.”_

_Alpha's nose trailed down his neck to his collar bone, lightly nipping at the skin. Sharp teeth grazed against the smooth skin, not intending to break it, never wanting to hurt the small omega._

_“Alpha… ,“ Jimin squirmed, his pink, slicked hole clenching around nothing. The slick leaked heavily down his thighs, wetting them nicely as it made its way to the place where big, strong hands held him firmly but gently._

_“Shit, baby, I can smell your greedy hole dripping ,” the alpha growled, scraping his teeth against the pliant omega’s neck. He wanted to mark the omega, show everyone who he belonged to. Hungry mouth closed around the skin, sucking and nipping, dark bruises left behind._

_Jimin felt alpha's fingers slowly moving up his thighs towards his back to his quivering entrance, circling around it slowly but not touching it directly. His breath hitched as one finger made contact with his rim and eased its way inside him, sliding inside smoothly, just the tip of it before withdrawing. Jimin whimpered pitifully at the teasing treatment as the finger made its way back inside him, slowly, this time not stopping when the tip got sucked in by the velvety warmth, the tight heat embracing the long appendage, its walls suffocating it. Jimin gasped at the intrusion, wanting more._

_“So tight, baby, can't wait to knot you ,” alpha thrusted his finger in and out slowly, feeling the velvety skin against his calloused finger, slick coating his hand as it poured from Jimin's hungry, little hole._

_The alpha leaned away from the mewling omega, looking down where his finger was being swallowed by the omega's hungry, little hole, twitching around the intrusion, sucking it in greedily. He imagined his throbbing cock stretching that small, needy hole. Shit, his knot would be trapped inside for hours, getting milked so well. He completely pulled out the finger, lightly pressing it against the pink, slick entrance as he gently traced the rim. It made Jimin whine loudly as his hole clenched around nothing, unclenched and than leaked a pretty big glob of slick._

_Fuck.“_

_He pushed the finger back in and added the middle one, penetrating the tiny hole, fingers brushing against the omega's sweet spot. A loud moan forced itself between the orange head's plush lips at the sensation, his small hands scrambling to get a hold of something, back arching into the big, warm body above him. The alpha smirked in satisfaction upon finding Jimin's prostate and pressed into it unforgivingly._

_The alpha kept abusing Jimin's prostate with slow strokes, brushing against it every single time. He imagined his knot locked inside, pressing at the bundle of nerves, massaging and milking it until the omega started crying from too much pleasure and stimulation._

Waves of immense pleasure shot through Jimin's body, hot shivers ran down his spine as he woke up.

Out of breath and extremely aroused, he felt his ass and upper thighs were covered,  _absolutely dripping_ in slick. 

 _Why is that damned tea not helping,_ he thought in panic as he scrambled to get up and drink some more of it. Two cups should be enough.  _It had to be enough._

The omega recalled his dream as he drank from the cup, a bit of tea dripping down his chin as he chugged down the disgusting liquid. That was the second time he actually felt someone's touch in his sleep. Tea dripping down his chin forced his thoughts away from strong, gentle hands and alluring voice that promised him everything he wanted. He pushed back the memories as wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his hand.

 _This heat must be a really strong one,_ Jimin yawned as he got back to his bed and wiped his thighs and ass before going back to sleep, tossing the fabric on the floor. He could deal with that in the morning.

"If this doesn't stop, I won't be able to go to The Ceremony _,"_ the omega whispered to himself sadly as he fell back to sleep.

He didn't see the icy blue flash of someone's hungry, determined eyes trained on him against the darkest wall of his room.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

            

 _“_ Jimin, hurry up!”

“Wait up, Elisi! I just have to take the blankets,” Jimin took two of them and placed them inside the big basket which was already half full with his and grandma's robes for The Ceremony, feather mantles, paint, rattles and shells. Elisi would carry the basket with herbs and food. All that was necessary since they would spend few days on the ceremonial ground along with the rest of the pack, not able to go to their hut.

 _Thank Unetlanvhi I can go to The Ceremony,_ Jimin thought gratefully. Last night he didn't dream anything nor he felt anything that would indicate that his heat wasn't suppressed. The tae was finally working.

“I'm done, grandma. We can go now.”

They stepped outside the hut, firstly heading to Taehyung and his grandma. Every year they went together to The Ceremony.

“This year the beginning of The Ceremony will be a bit different, Atsutsa. We have a new member so firstly we’re going to welcome him," she announced as they were walking.

Jimin perked up in interest. He was dying to see and know more about the foreign, handsome male. 

“Oh yeah, we saw the other day some unfamiliar male,” he said trying to sound less eager than he was. His wolf was  _really_ interested in the stranger, hopping around excitedly, its tail wagging happily.

The older omega looked at him briefly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Yes. Well, the alpha's name is Jeongguk.”

 _Jeongguk._ Jimin liked that name. He thought it really suited the tall male. Pretty like its owner.  _It's alpha owner._  He wanted to taste it on his tongue, say it out loud, maybe even scream it.

His grandma gave him a pointed look. “I want you to stay away from him. He is no good for you.” She was dead serious, eyes unblinking as she looked at him steadily.

“Elisi, don't worry. He won't even notice me” _Not how I would like him to notice me, anyway._

“Jimin, this is not about your looks,” she looked at him sternly, mentally sighing. She needed to make him realize that the stranger was dangerous.  _Stranger danger._

“Just stay away from him. I don't have a good feeling about him.” Her tone suggested that the conversation was over.

The short boy just hummed, thinking about the handsome alpha. If only he would notice him... He knew his grandma was exceptionally intelligent woman, but he just couldn't let this go. Not him nor his wolf. Especially not his wolf.

Deep in thought, he jerked, eyes wide, when he felt someone's old, wrinkly hands gently caressing his chubby cheeks flushed from the heat.

Jimin smiled at Taehyung’s grandma, her strawberry scent filling his nostrils, its familiarity relaxing him instantly. She looked almost exactly like his Elisi, only her hair was chin-length. Honestly, they looked like twins.

“My pretty boy,” she patted his head in a greeting, gently combing her fragile fingers through the soft, orange locks.

He felt warmth and happiness spreading through his body, being with the people who loved and cherished him. He offered her his best smile, the one that overshadows even the sun as his eyes form crescents, cheeks bunched up and pearly white teeth on full display.

Tae and him walked little behind their grandmas, listening to them talk about the herbs while going to the ceremonial ground, every now and then bumping their shoulders and giggling as one of them almost tripped over.

The Ceremony would last four days. On the first day of The Ceremony the pack members would set up their campsites, but only if it was going to rain, otherwise they would sleep in the open on one of the square ceremonial grounds. After that, there was a feast of the remains of last year's crop, after which all the alphas of the community would begin fasting but the omegas were allowed to eat. On the same night, there would be a social stomp dance.

Before the dawn on the second day, four brush-covered arbors would be set up on the edges of the ceremonial grounds, one in each of the sacred directions. For the first dance of the day, the omegas of the community would participate in a Ribbon or Omegas Dance, which involves fastening rattles and shells to their legs perform a purifying dance with special ribbon-clad sticks to prepare the ceremonial ground for the renewal ceremony. The ceremonial fire was always set in the middle of four logs laid crosswise, to point to the four directions. The Medicine Man would take out a little of each of the new crops rubbed with bear oil, and would offer it together with some meat as "first fruits" and an atonement for all sins. The fire, which would have been re-lit and nurtured with a special medicine by the Medicine Man, would be kept alive during The Ceremony.

Jimin always enjoyed the second day the most. It was almost entirely about the omegas dancing and dancing was his passion. Plus, it left him with thick thighs and thick was better than thin? Or so Taehyung said.

Most of the tribe members were already on the ceremonial ground when they got there, placing their blankets and settling their stuff.

The short omega looked at the sky, clear from all clouds, sun shining brightly, warming them unnecessarily.

 _Definitely won't rain tonight,_ he thought satisfied. He loved to sleep in the open.                              

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Jimin couldn't believe his luck, eyeing the beautiful alpha standing a few metres away from him.

_Jeongguk._

Now, he didn't know the process of welcoming someone in the pack since he never saw one but seeing the half naked male standing still as the others danced around him, covering him in paint, he felt his cheeks radiating heat, no doubt bright pink, at the thought of touching that muscular body. He shivered, wanting to touch him but afraid that the male would reject him, disgusted by his unusual appearance.

Jimin looked at others, observing what they were doing. Everyone dipped their hands in the paint before stepping in front of the alpha, one by one, and smeared a little bit of it somewhere on his smooth, caramel skin, then continued dancing in the wide circle formed around him, cheering loudly for the new pack member - a strong alpha that would definitely benefit them.

The short boy frowned upon seeing other unmated omega's lingering touch on the new alpha's muscular body. Batting eyelashes and smiling coquettishly at the tall male, it was obvious she wanted him. She might have just as well gotten on the ground and begged him to mount her. Jimin's inner wolf snarled at the pretty, young girl and whimpered in need and hurt at the lack of attention from the tall male, his tail tapping nervously against the ground.

Jimin looked away, feeling nervous because of his wolf. What was happening to him? How could he feel so possessive over some stranger?

He let himself get pulled into the dancing croud, eyes finding Taehyung's and smiling briefly, relaxing as he saw his friend.

Taehyung nodded, encouraging the petite omega. Everyone else had already done their part, it was his turn.

_I'm next._

He dipped his hand into the red paint and stepped in front of the intimidating male before he could have changed his mind and ran away, craining his neck a bit to look him in the eyes.  _Dear Unetlanvhi, he was so tall._

Deep, dark eyes.

They sucked him in, not letting him escape. Suddenly, everything around the pair tuned out. Movements slowed down, not even a sound, like some weird dream where everything was blurred except from them who stood together in the middle of a chaos of colours, shapes and moves.

Those eyes held such depth, promising him everything without even speaking. Jimin's wolf recognized the alpha the moment their eyes met, howling loudly and jumping around in pure happiness and delight, Jimin himself not quite there yet. With horror, he realised he was aroused, just from looking at the taller male. Slick covered his insides, threatening to leak outside as his legs trembled with want.

Jimin broke the eye contact - willing himself to act as if nothing strange happened - looking down, eyes trailing down the muscular body, trying to find some place without the paint. He had to do it quickly, before someone smelled his arousal, especially the alpha standing in front of him. He would positively die from embarrassment.

There was one spot clear from any paint, _where alpha's heart was supposed to be_. He would've cringed if he weren't already so occupied with his slick that was about to rush out of him.

Jimin gulped and as if on autopilot, he pressed his small hand gently at the firm pec, sliding slowly down the other’s abdomen, feeling the clench of hard muscles covered in smooth, tanned skin. The omega felt alpha's abs contract beneath his prying fingers, the feeling of it forcing an embarrassingly loud whimper from his plump lips and a drop of slick down his thigh. His eyes widened in fear and embarrassment.

Jeongguk growled quietly in response, lowly, from the back of his throat, sending shivers down Jimin's spine, making his knees go weak as another trail of slick moistened his inner thigh.

Legs shaking, the omega keened, needing the alpha to do something. His wolf begged  _his mate_ to take care of him, howling pathetically in desperate need. Why were they still there, just standing? Why haven't his alpha already mounted him, showing the other who owned him and who Jimin owned?

The feeling of his slick steadily dripping down his thighs finally snapped Jimin out of his daze - out of their little bubble - breaking the eye contact with Jeongguk, with his _mate._

Jimin tried to ignore his wolf, he needed to think rationally, tried not to succumb to his primal side. He needed to get away, _now._

_Dear Unetlanvhi, help me._

_My heat is coming._


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and wonderful comments!  
> Sorry for mistakes but as I said English is not my mother tongue.

Panic.

A sudden sensation of fear, which is so strong as to dominate or prevent reasonable and logical thinking, replacing it with overwhelming feelings of anxiety and frantic agitation consistent with an animalistic fight-or-flight reaction.

That's how Jimin felt when he had realised his heat was about to come during The Ceremony.

Yes, he was having those dreams regularly but in the last few days there were none. Not a single one. They were already so common to him that it was actually more weird when he didn't have them than we he did.

There weren't any indications that his heat would hit him, especially not during The Ceremony. The herbs were supposed to prevent it, not postpone it for a few days than come back in the most inappropriate time possible! But, apparently, herbs couldn't prevent one's heat in the presence of one's true mate. Touching Jeongguk must have triggered it 'cause nothing happend when he saw him for the first time outside Taehyung's hut a few days ago.

How could this happen to Jimin, now of all times? What did he do wrong? Dear Unetlanvhi, that was just his luck! 

Eyes wide in panic, Jimin frantically looked around as if we would find a solution on the ground, not knowing what to do. His mind was getting more hazy with each passing moment, muscles turning into a jello as the need for Jeongguk to mount him got even more strong.

Legs shaking almost violently, the aroused omega saw his and Tae’s grandma happily dancing with others, not aware of what was happening to the short boy. He couldn't reach them, not while they were moving so wildly. He would've probably collapsed in the middle of the dancing crowd and attract the attention of the whole pack. They would loathe him even more. The wicked, little demon that dared to live among them and than ruin something so sacred to them as The Ceremony.

His gaze shifted around, pupils dilated and slightly unfocused as he finally locked eyes with Taehyung's.

The alpha immediately understood that something was wrong, nostrils twitching at the delicious scent in the air as he moved hurriedly towards the anxious omega.

Jimin was shivering as if he were naked outside in the middle of a harsh winter, sweat making his orange hear stick to his forehead as his paint smudged a little bit due to the dampness of his skin. His pupils were blown out so much that they had completely swallowed the brown irises, lips swollen, cherry red and spit slicked from biting and licking at them repeatedly. The paintless parts of his cheeks were a deep ruby shade as if someone slapped him few times. The omega already looked completely fucked out.

Jimin couldn't think straight. Aroused beyond his mind and _knowing_ Jeongguk was his mate, his true mate, made him almost incapable of thinking rationally. He still had the time to escape all of that. Nostrils flaring, _searching,_ the omega took in the scent of a dark chocolate and rain and there was no doubt. His wolf howled. He found his other half.

_Jeongguk was his alpha. His mate._

Taking in one after another large gulp of alpha's incredible scent, almost choking at the delicious aroma as he greedily gulped it in, small whimper escaped his slightly parted lips, slick rushing out of his quivering hole, preparing him for the mounting he desperately needed. He wanted, _needed_ ,to get on his hands and knees and present himself to his mate.

Jeongguk stared at the small omega in daze, dark eyes completely black and glazed over now, burning with lust and also something that the shorter male couldn't quite place his finger on but it made his wolf howl loudly in a bone deep satisfaction, jumping around in excitement and happiness. It seemed that his primal side was way more knowledgeable than Jimin himself was.

The alpha was about to take a step towards him when Taehyung appeared next to Jimin and took him by the elbow. Jimin shuddered at the contact, skin on skin but his wolf stratched inside him in annoyance and dissatisfaction. He wanted  _his_ alpha to hold him, everyone else was out of the question. How dare Taehyung touch him, especially in Jeongguk's presence?

The scent of an aroused omega made Taehyung stumble a bit, not expecting the sweet, fruity aroma to fill his nostrils tantalizingly, urging him, _pleading_ him to make a move. The alpha tried to breath through his mouth in order to prevent himself from doing anything that he might regret later. It was a true miracle that no one else caught the smell of a young, ripe omega going into the heat.

“Let's go.”

Jimin nodded desperately, letting Taehyung take him away from the pack, ignoring the raging animal inside himself. He let Taehyung take him away from others, but most importantly, away from his alpha. His wolf was whining and scratching pitifully but Jimin was conscious enough to understand that he wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with the fact that Jeongguk was his mate, not while he was in his heat. Especially not in the middle of The Ceremony with the whole pack there.

 

                                   

               

Jeongguk growled possessively, the sound sending vibrations through his whole body as his eyes flashed icy blue for a moment, wanting to go after his mate and rip the filthy hand of the alpha who dared to touch his omega but The Welcoming Ceremony wasn't over yet. He was surrounded by people, not being able to break free without getting anyone's attention. And he really didn't want to catch the chief's attention. The deep voiced alpha already seemed like he had suspected something and the fact unnerved Jeongguk a lot. Now, more than ever, it was important to get Jimin without any eyes looking and disappear quickly. The chief was too observant for his own good. Jeongguk didn't want to hurt him but if the situation required it he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Jimin was his one and only priority.

He would have to wait just a little bit more before going to get his mate. He couldn't risk showing his other _form_ to the people. Not now. Everyone would have flip shit if they witnessed Jeongguk turning into a colossal horned snake and that was most certainly not something he wanted to or could deal with at that moment. Jeongguk would have gladly destroyed every single one of them but firstly he needed to get to Jimin and help him. Ease the horrible pain Jimin was enduring while Jeongguk was so close to him. No one who considered themselves a good mate would have let their partner suffer like that. Mates always helped each other through their heats and ruts. No one else was allowed to do it.

_That fucking alpha won't do anything to my mate,_ he tried to reassure his wolf, roaring at the thought of someone else touching what was rightfully his. If that alpha so much as looks Jimin in an inappropriate way, he would glady choke him to death in his _other_ form while shattering his miserable bones to dust. The pathetic, little alpha wolf wouldn't even know what had struck him as the enormous snake crushed his poor, furry bones.  _No one touches my mate and gets away with it_ , Jeongguk vowed to himself. He spent way too many years alone and his patience was wearing thin, practically nonexistent after all of that waiting.

_A few months ago Uktena had found a new mountain, looming over some village and river curving through the forest near by. He liked it there and decided to stay, feeling at peace in the high mountain. The people didn't represent problem to Jeongguk, no. He learned how to avoid them successfully a long time ago. It was easier to completely isolate himself then hide a rather tremendous part of himself. Not that he actually had the strength to live among the others after what their species had done to him. The alpha was, in fact, lonely but he understood that he could never live among other creatures, not with how much they all dreaded him. He used to resent them for what they had done to him, what they had made out of him but as the time passed his feelings faded away and he simply didn't care anymore. He was merely a shadow of his past self, only an empty shell. No more passion, he felt absolutely nothing._

_One day Jeongguk was at the river, lazing around in his snake form, the sizable trees hiding him from any curious eyes, when he heard someone coming in his direction. After a few moments had passed, Jeongguk saw a mop of orange hair that belonged to a beautiful, short boy who was nearing the river. Never had Jeongguk seen a creature so lovely, so magnificent. He was absolutely stunning._

_As in trans, the alpha slithered closer to the petite male, tasting the particles of air with his forked tongue, trying to get a whiff of the gorgeous boy's scent but it was in vain. He wasn't close enough to feel anything but the desperation clawed itself inside his limbless, flexible body and he slithered closer to the pretty boy, tongue flickering eagerly in order to taste the glorious boy's aroma. He needed to taste it so badly. Such an astonishing boy had to smell amazingly, too._

_His eyes flashed blue as he took in_ his _scent, tongue flickering excitedly as he tried to take in more of that delicious scent._

_An omega_. _But not just any kind of omega_. His omega _._

Mate.

_The thought repeated itself constantly in his mind, demanding him to claim the boy right then and there. His omega._

_Petite boy smelled like mix of lemons, oranges, peaches and something so sweet and unique, he couldn't quite put a name to it, fresh citrusy aroma clouding the alpha's mind._

_Jungkook was undeniably intoxicated on that extraordinary scent, he was on a fucking cloud nine. Never would have he thought he had a mate. Such a gorgeous mate a that. The revelation made him feel high, drunk on the fact that that perfect being belonged to him. Jeongguk's tail kept excitedly swishing behind him. He would cherish that boy with whole his being, for the rest of his life._

_He continued to stare at the little omega,_ his mate, _from afar, not averting his gaze even when the short boy got undressed, naked as the day he was born and, suddenly Jeongguk was glad he was in his snake form otherwise he would have jumped the petite male right then and there._

_The alpha yearned to see his mate underneath him, small body shaking with pleasure as his long fingers pinched rosy, erected nipples, hungry mouth leaving kisses and marks all over the smooth looking skin while ramming fast and hard inside that soft, leaking, plump ass._

_Since that day, Jeongguk followed his mate every single day, watched him at the river as the shorter one swimmed. He even went so far as to watch him while the boy was asleep, changing into his human form and sneaking in his mate's hut when everyone was deep in their sleep often influencing or even controlling his omega's dreams. He wanted to make sure that his mate knew he was taken, that he had his alpha, and he would come for him in no time._

_Every night he visited his dreams and fully enjoyed his capability of doing so and not feeling guilty at all as he watched_ Jimin -  _he had_ _heard his mate’s name being called by an old omega woman - squirming in his bed, sweat making his orange hair stick to his forehead as he panted softly, begging for Jeongguk, even if his conscious mind wasn't aware of it. Yet._

_Jeongguk was completely and utterly mesmerized by his little Jiminie. He could have spend the rest of his life just looking at his dazzling, little mate._

_B_ _ut h_ _e was hornier than ever, too. He would run to the mountain where his cave was located at, change in his human form and spend every second, while not watching his mate, stroking his long, thick cock thinking how good Jimin's ass would feel around him as he rammed himself inside his mate, ruining him, marking him, knotting him, cherishing him the way he deserved, and_ breeding _him._

_The though of a Jimin with big, round belly full of Jeongguk's pups and pink nipples swollen with omega's sweet, creamy milk always pushed him over the edge, impossible amounts of cum shooting out of his swollen cock. It was such a waste. He could have pumped Jimin so full with it, marked him with his load inside and out until his hungry, little hole was overflowing with it._ _Jeongguk would've marked him with his scent, teeth and cum so every single person knew Jimin was his and only his._

_While watching his mate, the alpha learned that, not only Jimin was gorgeous and smelled absolutely amazing and that Jeongguk himself was unbelievably patient, but he also saw that small omega was kind hearted, helping and sometimes shy._

_What angered him was the fact that the beautiful orange haired boy was mistreated and hated, and every time he saw  the fear and hurt in his sweet, little omega's pretty cat-like eyes, he wanted to slaughter everyone who ever dared to hurt his precious mate. He wanted to comfort his sweet, little Jimin and kiss his chubby, rosy cheeks._

_Their kind was so stupid. Jeongguk couldn't understand how could wolves hate someone because of a different hair colour. They were close-minded just like humans themselves were. Hating everything and everyone who were different. But he would deal with them when the time was right. Anyone who hurt his precious mate, his Jiminie, would suffer the consequences._

_Oh, Jiminie…_

The twitch of his painfully hard cock snapped him out of his thoughts, the thick shaft brushing against the damp skin of his stomach, forming a rather visible tent, not that Jeongguk cared about that .

_I need to get to Jimin. Now._

Looking around, he noticed his Welcome Ceremony was over. He glanced in every direction, making sure no one was watching him as everybody were still dancing, then snuck off towards the forest, tracing Jimin's fruity scent while the crowd behind him continued to dance wildly and unsuspecting, their movements creating a colourful, dynamic, blurry mess of long feathers and panit.

 

 ⛰⛰️⛰

                                

“If you had just let me carry you, we would have already been at the river!” Taehyung's voice dripped with urgency, annoyance and barely hidden arousal. Honestly, it was a miracle he had the strength to hold himself back from jumping the omega's bones right then and there.

“No, Taehyung! Don't you dare touch me!” Jimin screamed and his wolf snarled at the alpha,  _not his alpha. Who does he think he is? He doesn't have the right to touch me, only Jeongguk does. What am I even thinking? I've never even spoken to Jeongguk! He most certainly shouldn't touch me either, stupid heat!_

The alpha looked down, harsh words stabbing right through his heart. He wanted to help Jimin, he could've made him feel so much better if only Jimin gave him his consent. Such a stubborn little omega his friend was. Would rather take the pain than let Taehyung ease it away for him.

Jimin's expresion softened at the realization of how harsh he sounded, annoyed with his behaviour and the fact that he was itchy all over and so, so hot _and_ still had to worry about Tae's feelings but he just couldn't focus at the moment on what was leaving his mouth, his mind hazy with need, need for Jeongguk. _But in the end he is my mate... So he has the right to touch me, even if we've never ever interacted before, right? Dear Unetlanvhi, help me!_

“I'm sorry, Tae-Tae. You know I didn't mean it like that.” Jimun voice trembled, trying to keep his feelings and needs at bay, his inner struggle making him even more feverish. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to think? And how in the Unetlanvhi's name did he found himself in this kind of situation? Firstly his appearance was shocking and frightening but at least he knew for sure he would have never found himself a mate. He would have spent the rest of his sad life mateless. But then it turned out that he, in fact, did have a mate. Not just any kind of mate. He had a true, destined mate and on top of all that, his mate was an intimidating, gorgeous stranger whom he saw twice in his whole life but the moment their bodies touched his heat struck him full force. And what was Jimin supposed to do after all of that? Let a complete stranger mount him, knot him repeatedly and possibly impregnate him or ignore the fact that in the end that was his _mate_ and they would eventually end up together with a whole litter of adorable pups? 

Well, Jimin didn't fucking know. And in that moment he cursed himself for being an omega, being a wolf and he cursed their whole specie and the way their genetic worked.

“It's okay, let's just get you to the river.” Taehyung didn't even spare him a glance. He couldn't bare to look at him. Not when he saw how Jimin had trailed his precious, little hand down that new alpha's body and what happened afterwards.  _That_ alpha was the reason Jimin's heat had come so suddenly. Not Taehyung. It was never Taehyung and it would never be him.

Jimin couldn't focus on where he was stepping. Jeongguk was all he could think about. The tall, beautiful alpha. He couldn't believe he had found his mate. Heck, he couldn't believe he actually had a mate, never truly believed that there was a person just for him. And then Jeongguk came - his true mate.

Jimin's grandma always told him stories about destined mates, how they just knew they found each other at the first sight, how they _felt_ that it was true, that they were _made for each other_. Jimin was always left unsatisfied 'cause she could have never described that feeling, couldn't quite put it in the words. Even though there was a true mate concept, a lot of people never found their destined mate so they mated with the person they loved and who loved them back. Not finding your destined mate didn't mean anything bad, one could still live happily and deeply in love with their chosen mate but Jimin was intrigued by the romantic concept. If he had a destined mate, would he accept him or ignore the strong pull of their compatibility due to his unusual appearance? Jimin loved to believe in former.

_You just know it when it happens, Atsutsa._

Jimin understood now. Back there on the ceremonial ground when he had touched Jeongguk, he felt whole for the first time in his life, every nerve in his body tingling with realization, screaming _mate, feeling the magnetic pull towards the beautiful male._  Heart beating fast, so many emotions he couldn't even name them, he felt like he would burst from all those sensations. His wolf was fidgeting and jumping, barking and howling with happiness, completely overwhelmed knowing there was someone just for himself.

“Jimin, we are here.” Jimin blinked when Taehyung interrupted his inner monologue, and saw that indeed, they were at the river. He felt like he was two seconds from collapsing, his legs shaking uncontrollably as slick covered his upper thighs. Usually, it took some time for the heat to build up to this point, but then again, this definitely wasn't something usual. He felt so empty it hurt. Jimin desperately needed Jeongguk to mount him. 

"I'll just- um while y-you- umm”, Taehyung stuttered looking all flustered, pointing to the big tree, implying he would wait there while Jimin undressed himself. He was really good at controlling his urges, ignoring the compromising scenarios that his mind kept so helpfully supplying to him. 

Omega’s cheeks flushed pretty pink, embarrassed that Taehyung saw him in that state. His orange hair was sticking to his damp forehead while he took of his robes and quickly went into the water, ignoring sharp, little rocks digging into his small feet. He kept walking until the water reached his waist and than sit down, relaxing a bit as he washed the paint from his flushed face and pushing his orange hair back.

The river cooled him down a little bit but the feeling of _emptiness_ was eating him alive. It hurt so much, he needed something inside him. It was like a need to breath. Jimin desperately wanted his mate to fuck him, knot him and breed him but he was losing his patience and mind as the heat got stronger and the thought _any cock would be good_ plagued him.

At the thought of his mate, sharp stab of arousal went through his petite body making him inhale sharply, spine arching, eyes hooded with want as the new wave of fresh leaked out of him into the river.

_Any knot would do_.

“Taehyung”, the omega called weakly. That was it. He was at his breaking point. A part of him wanted only Jeongguk while the other part wanted  _anyone_. Just so the pain would stop. The omega suddenly remembered the time when he had secretly watched another pup with his father. The big alpha pretended that each of his arms had a mind of its' own. The left tried to tickle the giggling pup while the right one tried to stop it from doing so. His mind felt like those two arms. Jimin felt there was a histerical laughter building up in his throat recalling the memory at that very moment. How convenient of his mind!

“Y-yes, Jiminie?” The lanky alpha showed himself behind the tree. Taehyung was there the whole time, looking away from Jimin as he knew his heart could not handle the sight that wasn't ment for him.

“Could you hold on for a little bit, just so I can go get your grandma?” _Breath through your mouth, breath through your mouth, Taehyung._ He patted himself mentally for not stuttering.  _But why hadn't he done that in the first place?_ So _stupid._ Taehyung felt the urge to punch himself in the face for not thinking of that right away.

"No! Please, stay here with me, alpha.” Small omega whined, vioce dripping with frustration, desperation and arousal. Honestly, he couldn't even imagine what he was doing to his alpha friend.

“Please, Taehyung, I'll be so good for you. _Knot me, alpha, please!”_ Jimin begged, sniffling softly as more slick leaked out of him, the emptiness tearing his insides. He was in so much pain.

Taehyung closed his eyes, face scrunched up and breathed shallowly through his mouth. Jimin was in pain and crying for him. And Taehyung could make him feel better.

_It's his heat talking. I can't do this to him, that would practically be a rape. Not practically. It_ would  _be a rape. I can't do this to him. Not without his consent while being in the right state of mind._

_If I give in now, Yongguk, Jimin's grandma and my own grandma will rip me apart._

_Breath through your mouth, Taehyung. Don't listen to Jimin. It's his heat talking, he doesn't want_ you.

The alpha opened his eyes, determination written all over his face. He could do this. Ignore Jimin's heartbreaking pleads and go get his grandma.

“Jimin, I'll be here real quick, before you know it. I'm just going to get your grandma, okay?” He wasn't looking at Jimin but somewhere behind him. He couldn't bear to look at him in that state without doing something that Jimin would regret later.

The omega looked like he was about to burst in tears and sob loudly, there were already few tears that escaped down his cheeks, leaving wet trails on his flushed skin.

“No, alpha, please don't leave me!” 

“I'll get back before you even know it, Jiminie.” Taehyung tried to reassure distressed omega, taking few steps backwards. He would be back right away. Jimin would be okay staying alone for just a few minutes, right? 

“Stay here, Jimin! Okay? I'll be back real quick.” The alpha looked one more time towards the little omega, making sure he wasn't trying to go anywhere, not that he was in a condition to do so. He was in so much pain that moving was starting to get a problem for him, he stayed in the water, letting it cool down his overheated body as small sniffles and whines left his mouth. Jimin resembled a small, heartbroken pup in that moment, sitting like that in the river with his tear-stained face.

Taehyung made his way through the forest, his chest hurting as he still could have heard his friend's cries for an alpha, for  _the alpha,_ finally taking a deep breath in when Jimin's scent was out of his reach.

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Jeongguk looked at his mate and that _disgusting piece of shit_ from near by. His wolf begged him to transform and kill, his Uktena side wanted to choke him to death, crush the bones of the alpha that dared to be in his mate's presence while in such a vulnerable state as heat. But Jeongguk controled his anger, he didn't want to scare Jimin like that. His mate should never see him transformed ~~while angry,~~ especially not in his snake form. And it seemed that the annoying alpha was his mate's friend. Hurting the alpha would also hurt his precious mate. Unacceptable.

Jimin was calling for him, _for Jeongguk,_ and every part of him desperately wanted to go to him and ease his pain.

The alpha was positively sizzling with rage as he watched the other alpha's lust filled eyes trailing all over his mate. Jeongguk's fingers were painfully digging into the tree, body tense as he willed himself to stay calm.

If he dares to so much as lay one motherfucking finger on Jimin, Jeongguk would snap him in half.

Finally, Jimin's _alpha_ friend made his way back to the ceremonial ground, going for help - Jeongguk snorted quietly to himself, he was the only help his sweet Jiminie needed - and that was Jeongguk’s cue to hide between the trees, watching as the alpha ran as fast as he could, passing by the hidden male behind the tall tree that observed him unblinkingly.

_I have to be fast,_ Jeongguk thought and pushed himself off of the tree, heading towards his mate.

He got to the river in few long strides, startling his needy, little omega, making the alpha's heart swell in affection when he heard Jimin's cute, high-pitched squeak.

Jeongguk tried to look as harmless as possible, getting closer to his mate, not sure if Jimin knew that they were true mates and not wanting to scare him in case he didn't know. But he must have felt it back there when he touched him, trailing his cute, little palm all over Jeongguk's stomach.  _Such a tease, Jiminie._ That's what triggered his heat, right? Touching his true mate? The thought pleased Jeongguk rather immensely. He felt proud that he had such an effect on his mate.

“Hey, baby,” the alpha stepped into the river, clear water licking at his toes as he spread out his muscular, veiny arms invitingly. Was Jimin totally creeped out? After all, some stranger came from seemingly nowhere while he was in heat, calling him baby. Jeongguk couldn't have really made himself care about something so trivial. He was Jimin's mate for Untelanvhi's sake! He spent so much time observing the omega that now it didn't feel like they've never even spoken to each other. In fact, Jimin never felt like just some stranger to Jeongguk.

“Won't you come to your alpha?“ He said sweetly to the wide-eyed boy who shivered at the deep timbre murmured to him, causing another wave of slick to gush out his clenching hole, back arching painfully towards the alpha.

“Alpha…” Jimin took in the magnificent mixture of dark chocolate and rain, feeling the slick producing itself in his painfully empty hole. It felt like someone poured it inside him and kept pouring more and more.

“You came for me.” Jimin's wolf was ecstatic.  _His alpha came for him. He didn't reject him. He didn't care about his unusual appearance._

“Yes, baby, I did. Don't you want your alpha to take care of you?” Jeongguk tried to look as if he weren't in a hurry. They really needed to get the fuck out of there before someone found them and separated them. The mere thought of something like that made him want to destroy everything.

“ _Alpha… Yes, take care of me”,_ petite boy pleaded sweetly, panting quietly as his eyes glazed over even more just by looking at his mate. It was so weird that it actually wasn't weird talking like that to some stranger.  _Not a stranger! Mate!_ his wolf snarled at him, offended.  They might have never seen each other but their wolves sure knew each other very well.

Jeongguk's throbbing cock pulsed a bead of precome at Jimin's words, sliding down his shaft agonizingly slow like a feather soft touch of a gentle finger leaving him desperate for some relief. His hands barely twitched in need.

_Not now, first I have to get him away from here._

''Come, baby. Let's get you out of the water.” Jeongguk stepped further into the water, helping Jimin get out of it. He firmly but carefully gripped Jimin by his arms and lifted him up. Both of them gasped when their bare skin met, shocks of arousal flashing through their bodies.  _They truly were destined. Born to be with each other._ There was no way anything could keep them apart. The magnetic pull between them to strong for that. They were made for each other.

The water slid down Jimin's slim body while Jeongguk eyed him hungrily, dark orbs flashing blue in desire but Jimin was too gone to notice it. He completely sagged against Jeongguk, his wet body erasing all of the paint from Jeongguk's sculpted torso. The alpha hoisted him up and carried him bridal style, his robes dripping wet, the tent on them drenched, too and making Jeongguk almost howl at the sensation while Jimin buried his head in the crook of Jeongguk's neck, taking large gulps of delightful mixture that was dark chocolate and rain as he brushed his cute, button nose against the smooth skin,  _scenting him,_ causing every nerve in Jeongguk's body to tingle from all the teasing.

“Alpha…, “ Jimin's lips brushed against the sensitive skin on his neck, near his Adam's apple. The omega watched in fascination as it bobed up and down due to Jeongguk's nervous swallowing. Jimin attached his mouth to it and sucked lightly, rubbing his tongue against it. Jeongguk growled at the sensation, his dick feeling like it would tear through his robes. The sound caused Jimin to whimper in embarrassment and need.

“Shh, Jiminie. Let's get you to the mountain first.” Jeongguk hoisted him up and tightened his hold around the quivering, naked body.

Jimin nodded, whimpering at Jeongguk's guttural voice. His alpha was so manly, so perfect.

_Maybe I could change, we’d be faster that way._ Jeongguk immediately shook his head at the thought, he didn't want to scare away the orange haired omega. Jimin probably wouldn't even be able to hold onto Jeongguk, not even in his wolf form, and it would definitely scar him for life if he changed into the snake. And that was unacceptable for Jeongguk. 

The alpha ran as fast as he could, using his alpha and Uktena speed, trying to get away from the pack as far away as possible as his muscles burned with exertion.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Taehyung was sprinting from the river to the ceremonial ground. Loud pants left his mouth, his lungs hurt with every exhale but he needed to get the help for Jimin. Why didn't he ask someone to help them when they first left? He was so stupid. Jimin was panicking so much that it brushed off on Taehyung as well and made him unable to think. Jimin's intoxicating scent did not help at all. He sighed mentally at his own stupidity, his wolf judging him for not thinking straight.

He ran in the middle of the ceremonial ground, pack members everywhere. Taehyung wasn't sure what was happening, which part of The Ceremony was then and he didn't care not even the slightest bit.

The alpha looked around frantically, trying to locate Jimin's grandma. He saw her next to his grandma and chief Yongguk, and ran towards them.

“Jimin's in heat! I left him at the river to cool down and he’s there now, I came to get the help, I didn't know what to do, I'm-” Taehyung babbled in hurry, his eyes bugged out while heavily panting when Jimin's grandma interrupted him.

“Take me to him!” She looked as if she was about to cry, not knowing where to go or what to do. She looked like a trapped butterfly.

Yongguk grabbed her by her arm, holding her and trying to soothe her with his alpha hormones but it didn't help. It didn't have any affect since he wasn't her alpha.

“Wait, first take some herbs, he’ll need them. Take his tea if you have some here,” the chief said in his deep, soothing voice as he held her by the elbow.

She barely suppressed a loud sob threatening to escape her - she didn't have any tea with herself. How was she supposed to know that it would be needed? The heat should have been postponed for longer than only a few days!

The old woman went hurriedly to where their things were and gingerly took basket with herbs in it, speeding towards Taehyung.  _How could I have not noticed it? My sweet, sweet boy, he deserves so much more than me! Such an unhelping old omega!_

“Let us know when you take care of Jimin,” Yongguk called after the two of them. He wanted to go with them and help the omega but being the chief, he wasn't allowed to leave in the middle of The Ceremony. He had to take care of the pack, not an individual.

 

 

_Dear Unetlanvhi, how did this happen? He drank enough tea to suppress not one but two heats! Why is this happening?_ Jimin's grandma thought as her braid bounced from their almost-running. She kept tripping over nothing but didn't allow herself to fall. That would slow them down and Jimin needed them. She could see how distressed Taehyung was from the corner of her eye.  _Poor boy, surely didn't know what to do. If only Jimin agreed to spend his heat with him, all of this ruckus could've been avoided._

They got to the river in a record time, not even remembering passing through the forest, not in their current state of mind. But when they got there, no one was there.

Jimin wasn't there.  _Where was he? Where did he go?_

The old omega felt her eyes prickle with tears, panic filling her entire body as she ran to the water, then left and right, spun on her spot but she couldn't spot Jimin. He was gone. A loud, heartbreaking sob left her mouth.

Taehyung gaped at the spot where Jimin was sitting not so long ago, frozen in shock and panic.

“Wha- I left him here! He was right there! I told him not to move! He couldn't have moved, he wasn't able to move,” the alpha shouted in fear, guilt stabbing him in the chest, _I should've never left him alone, It's my fault. But how could he have left when he was barely able to sit down?_

_Jimin, where are you?_

_“_ What if something happens to him? It will be my fault! Oh, dear Unetlanvhi! Please, don't let anything happen to Jimin, please!” Taehyung cried, head up towards the sky, looking devastated as tears ran down his cheeks, lips trembling. Anyone would have pitied him if they saw him right then. Poor alpha who couldn't take care of an omega.

The petite, old woman swallowed down her tears and panic and looked at Taehyung. It wasn't time for crying. They needed to find Jimin right away. She gripped the alpha by the shoulders and shook him until his bleary eyes finally focused on her.

“Taehyung, we don't have time for this now! We have to go get Yongguk!”

He looked at her pathetically, nodding as tears streaked down his pretty face.  _I'm such pathetic excuse for an alpha. I don't deserve someone like Jimin. I failed him._

“Taehyung, it's not your fault, do you understand that?” She said while looking deeply into his eyes. She could've felt the waves of despair and helplessness radiating from him.

He nodded unsurely, not being able to say anything at the moment.

_They had to find Jimin._

 

                                  

 

“What do you mean he's gone,” Yongguk roared, his deep, low voice could cause anyone to bow their head and show their neck in submission. How could the member of his pack, an omega in heat disappear so easily?

“He wasn't where I left him, I don't- ,” Taehyung sniffled.

“Silence! Junhong, gather all the alphas! We're going to the river!” Yongguk immediately switched to the leader mood, shouting commands. " Taehyung, you stay with them."

Junhong speeded towards the panicking crowd, they never saw Yongguk so furious before.

“But why do we need to look after that demo-”, someone tried to get out his duty, actually saying what everyone else thought but no one dared to say. Why would they want to help that demon? Why couldn't they just let it be? The omega would probably die and they would finally be safe. The heat would completely weaken him and the omega would die out of starvation. Their pack would finally be free of that freak.

“If you do not want to help our member then you may leave and never come back, you will no longer be a part of this pack,” Yongguk’s eyes flashed deep red, voice cold and animalistic. “This applies to every single one of you.”

No one made a sound nor moved from their spot. Getting shunned from the pack was one of the worst things that could happen to a wolf. That orange head demon would win if some of them got rejected for not helping in the search. Well, he would win either way - they had to leave The Ceremony and help him, willingly or not, or leave the pack. In that moment they hated him with whole their beings. More than ever. He truly was a demon.

“I thought so. We're going to the river. Go!” Yongguk shouted as none of them said anything.

All the alphas ran to the forest - their dissatisfaction obvious - Yongguk after them when Junhong stopped him.

“Wait, Guk! The new member is missing. That Jeongguk boy,” the omega looked at his mate worriedly.

Yongguk’s eyes flashed again making Junhong flinch at the sight of bloody red.The alpha pecked his mate's soft lips quickly in apology for scaring him.

“Sorry, baby. Gather the rest of the tribe and lead them to the village then go to our hut and stay there, okay? Make sure Jimin's grandmother and Taehyung calm down.”

Junhong nodded, rubbing his face on Yongguk's neck, calming himself with his mate's spicy, rainy forest scent while simultaneously leaving his own scent there.

Yongguk pecked him once more then left, running after the rest of the alphas. He knew something was off about that man the first moment he saw him but not sure what exactly. He had a very strange aura around himself, very dangerous one. It was hard to look at him without feeling uneasy. 

_So little Jeonggukie is missing, too? Interesting…_

⛰⛰️⛰

 

“Shh, baby, we’re almost there,” Jeongguk tried to calm down his aroused omega, not sure if he was trying to reassure Jimin or himself. Jeongguk was so horny it became almost unbearably painful. He couldn't even imagine what kind of pain Jimin was feeling.

The orange head rubbed his cheek against Jeongguk's scent gland, whimpering softly as he breathed in the dark chocolate and rain, soothing his need a little with his mate's scent.

The alpha tightened his arms around the naked boy, pulling him closer to his chest, not that there was any space left between them. The skin on skin contact made him even more aroused.

He exhaled in relief when he spotted the cave he found some time ago, all the way on the other side of the mountain, hidden by the trees from any curious view.

_No one will find us here._

He ran inside and placed Jimin on the blankets and robes that were laid out on the floor. There were so many of them - of all colours and sizes- it was like an actual bed, very comfortable and soft.

_Only the best for my Jiminie._

“N-no, alpha! Don't leave me!” Jimin trashed around as he wouldn't let go, locking his arms around alpha's neck, and Jeongguk felt his heart swell at the sight of his needy, vulnerable mate seeking comfort from him. Jeongguk chuckled, eyes full of adoration as he stroked Jimin's wet, orange locks.

“Shh, baby, I'm not going anywhere.”

The tall male laid beside Jimin after he took off his wet robes, their bodies sinking a little bit in the soft, improvised bed. Jimin looked Jeongguk in the eyes, his own teary, pleading and begging. They stared at each other for a moment. They stared at each other for eternity. Could life get any better than this, Jeongguk thought. After all those lonely years he was now lying on soft blankets next to his gorgeous omega, eyes drinking in the beautiful sight before him.

“Alpha, help me, please,'' Jimin pleaded softly, chubby hand tracing Jeongguk's chiseled jaw.

“I'm here, baby. Your alpha is going to help you,” he smiled lovingly to his adorable mate. How could someone be so fuckable and innocent at the same time? Jimin sure was on of a kind.

Jeongguk pulled Jimin on his body, omega's plush thighs bracketing his torso, small hands on his chest as strong veiny hands firmly held orange head’s delicate waist. The alpha watched his beautiful mate, drinking him in. Jimin's mewling and the feeling of slick smearing against his crotch made him growl deeply, from the back of his throat, seeking his mate's permission to continue.

Jimin whimpered, so needily he thought he would pass out if his alpha didn't do something soon.

Jeongguk slid his hands down Jimin's waist, feeling the smooth skin, towards that soft, _oh so soft,_ plump ass. Finally touching the ass of his dreams, alpha moaned lowly, kneading the soft flesh, feeling the slick coat his fingers. Jimin whined in need and embarrassment. He was leaking excessive amounts of slick.

“Baby, you are so wet for me. Just for me”, Jeongguk growled possessively. “Bet I could take you raw right now, you'd open up so well for your alpha,  _fuck,”_ Jeongguk murmured in daze, the tips of his finergs tracing around the puckered hole, dipping in a bit but not enough to satisfy. Only to tease. He pushed the fat cheeks apart, gently brushing his index fingers against the overflowing hole.

Jeongguk brought one of his hands to his mouth, not being able to resist and licked the slick off of his fingers. Eyes rolling to the back of head, he moaned at the sweet taste that hit his taste buds. It was like he had found the most delicious thing on earth and he wanted to lick it forever, _he needed more._

Jimin watched him with hooded eyes and leaned closer to Jeongguk, gazing at alpha's slick, _his slick,_  covered lips before diving in to have a taste of himself.

Their tongues rubbed against each other, saliva dripping down Jimin's chin but he was too gone to care about it. He was so gone he didn't even feel insecure nor embarrassed because of his lack of skills and experience. But Jeongguk didn't seem to mind it at all. Sure, Jimin was clumsy but he wouldn't have it any other way. No one was supposed to touch his mate.  _Ever._

The omega just let his mate dominate the kiss, dominate his mouth and him. The alpha pushed slick into Jimin's mouth, moaning at the taste of it. Out of breath, Jimin pulled back a little bit, biting Jeongguk's lower, lightly chapped lip, watching as it bounced back in place.

“Dirty little omega,” Jeongguk smirked, his chin shining with slick. “Do you like how you taste, baby?”

Jimin looked away, whimpering in embarrassment as his cheeks burned bright pink.

Jeongguk cupped his flushed face, loving the feel of Jimin's chubby, soft cheeks in his big palms.

“Hey, baby, look at me.”

Jimin tentatively shifted his gaze towards the alpha. He was so embarrassed with his actions but, dear Unetlanvhi, he was just  _so empty,_ it hurt really badly. Jeongguk held his chin between his long fingers, thumb stroking the soft skin on the underside.

“Turn around and straddle my chest,”  he demanded, leaving no space for arguments. Jeongguk was going to eat out his omega's sweet, fat ass, and he was going to do it now. It was something he longed to do for so song.

Omega's eyes widened but he scrambled to comply his alpha’s wish immediately, desperate for any form of relief. “O-okay, alpha.”

“Closer, Jimin. Sit on my face. Sit that beautiful ass on my face.” His voice was so authoritative and low, dripping with lust.

Jimin's breath hitched, cheeks flushing even more, hesitantly shifting back towards Jeongguk's face, his thighs on either side of his head, stomachs flushed together as Jimin rested his head on Jeongguk's firm thigh, soft, little pants leaving his mouth.

When those plush thighs encircled his head, Jeongguk thought that would be a good way to die, between those strong, plush thighs while looking at the sweetest, roundest plump slick-covered ass in the world.

“Oh, fuck, baby. Such a perfect ass you got there,'' he practically moaned out. ''Just a little bit lower, Jimin.” He stuck out his tongue, waiting for whenever Jimin'd be ready.

The omega slowly lowered himself on Jeongguk's tongue, nearly screaming in pleasure when it made a first contact with his leaking hole.

Jeongguk circled his tongue around Jimin's greedy hole, dipping it in teasingly before withdrawing back and circling it again, repeating the process and driving the whimpering, little omega crazy with need and arousal. Finally, he jabbed his tounge inside, slurping the sweet juices while making loud, sloppy noises. His tongue was embraced by the silky, tight wetness as he closed his mouth around the pucker, sucking at it contently. He hummed lowly at the luscious taste of his omega, vibrations making Jimin cry out in pleasure. Jeongguk kept fucking his tongue in and out, slowing down while lightly nibbling on the hole stretched around his tongue. The alpha was sucking out the tasty slick as there was no tomorrow, wanting his belly full of it as he started ramming his tongue inside at an animalistic speed.

Jimin lost all of his strength due to the incredible feeling of Jeongguk eating him out, his upper body completely sagging against his alpha's, his head buried in Jeongguk's muscled thigh, taking in the amazing scent of aroused alpha while he watched in awe the thick, angry red cock as it leaked another bead of precome, sliding down from the ruby, precum-smeared tip to the already wet, veiny shaft.

“Ahh, alpha,” Jimin moaned weakly, feeling boneless as Jeongguk harshly sucked on the pink rim, tongue teasing its' inside as if he were actually kissing Jimin's mouth. His head was buried between the most round, soft yet firm asscheeks he ever saw, slick all over his face, some of it even in his dark hair as little grunts left his throat at the exquisite taste of his omega. 

Jeongguk kept licking enthusiastically Jimin's pink, little hole, trying to get as much as slick as possible, not wanting to waste a single drop of it. He pushed his tongue in at faster rate then slowed down, making the omega go crazy. He was _so_ close.

“Ohh, dear U-unetlanvhi, so good,” Jimin mewled.

At the particularly hard suck on his hungry, little hole, Jimin came with a loud cry of alpha's name all over Jeongguk's chin and firm chest, painting it white with _his own_ come.

His wolf purred in satisfaction from marking Jeongguk as his in such a primal way.

Jimin jerked away a little, trying to get away from alpha as he proceeded to lick his oversensitive hole but Jeongguk gripped his thighs firmly, keeping him in place, mischievous fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Cute, pink cock was still hard and pathetically twitching from Jeongguk's ministrations, but it was too much for Jimin. He needed a small break.

“J-jeongguk, stop, p-please, stop!”

The alpha continued as if he didn't even hear his desperate pleads, too immersed in trying to get all of that delicious slick, wanting his tummy full of it.

“No, Jeon- ahh!”

Jeongguk suddenly pushed one of his _long, calloused_ fingers inside the leaking hole, continuing to suck on the tender skin as he pushed his finger in and out slowly, massaging the velvety soft walls.

Jimin couldn't form a thought, let alone a word or proper sentence. He panted heavily, some mewles and whimpers escaping his spit slick, plump lips against Jeongguk's tensed leg. Small omega moaned brokenly as his alpha pushed in another finger, tongue still licking around them, not letting any drop escape his hungry mouth.

Jeongguk prodded inside Jimin's velvety, hot walls, imagining his painfully hard cock inside that tight wetness, growling deeply as he could practically feel the smooth skin around his dick. He tried to change angles, wanting to find omega's sweet spot and he knew he had finally found it when Jimin jerked violently on top of him, high pitched scream leaving his mouth.

“There, Jeongguk, there,” Jimin was screaming from the pleasure and pain, thoroughly overstimulated by then, weakly trying to push back onto those demanding fingers.

Jeongguk smirked to himself and sucked hard at the stretched hole stuffed with two of his long, dexterous fingers, adding the third one while thrusting deeply inside Jimin, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly as omega screamed silently, finishing off for the second time, his mouth open but no sound leaving it.

Another load spilled on Jeongguk's chest, come sliding down his abdomen and pooling near his bellybutton, smearing on their bodies, creating a sticky mess but neither one of them seemed to notice it.

Jimin weakly squeezed his mate's leg, nails leaving small marks on the strong muscle as tried to get Jeongguk's attention, eyes closed since he was exhausted from two intense orgasms.

“No more, please, Jeongguk. I can't,” orange head panted heavily against Jeongguk's leg, his own legs shaking out of the pleasure and oversensitivity.

Jeongguk blinked slowly, dazed, and removed his hands and tongue from Jimin's sensitive ass. He lightly caressed Jimin's milky thigh with one hand as he licked the remains of slick off of his chin with the other one.

“If you say so, baby.”

Now that he wasn't preoccupied with pleasuring Jimin, all of his attention went to his still painful cock. Jeongguk winced softly, shifting in discomfort, trying to somehow relieve himself.

Jimin opened his eyes, feeling Jeongguk shifting, gaze falling onto his still hard, leaking cock. He didn't even think as he wrapped his hand around its base, fingers too short to close around it. The omega heard Jeongguk sharply inhaling at the sensation and smiled proudly to himself as he arranged himself a little, face getting closer to the red veiny member.

_So big,_ he thought.

Plump pink lips tenderly pressed themselves against the angry red, smooth cock head in a soft, loving kiss. Jeongguk threw his head back, neck veins popping out, sweat dripping down his forehead as embarrassingly loud moan ripped its way out from the back of his throat. He tried not to buck his hips up and choke Jimin, knowing that he didn't have any experience.

“Ahhh, Jiminie. Keep going, baby. Such a perfect little mouth you got there, fuck.”

Encouraged by Jeongguk's reaction, Jimin lightly sucked at the head, slurping the precome that leaked out, moaning at the taste of it. It was salty and kind of thick but there was something else, something he couldn't describe, something _purely_ Jeongguk and he got addicted to it right away.

Orange head hungrily slurped down all of Jeongguk's precome, wanting his stomach full of it as his alpha panted harshly.

“Alpha… You are so tasty. Could suck you all day long,” Jeongguk grunted at filthy words whispered to him in somewhat shy and tentative way, not being able to do, or say, much more since _his_ _mate_ was doing this to him.

Jimin gave the shaft small kitten licks, driving the alpha insane. He sucked the underside of  Jeongguk's cock, finding a bulging vein there and pressed his tongue on it.

“Ahh!” Jeongguk removed his hands from Jimin's thighs to his head, burying them in soft, orange locks, gently pushing omega's head to his cock.

“Don't tease me, Jimin,” he growled.

Jimin decided to stop with the teasing and closed his plump lips around the smooth head, sucking it inside his hungry mouth while Jeongguk gently pushed him lower.

He slid his lips down the cock as much as he could and swallowed hard around it, muscles massaging the thick, leaking dick.

“Ohh, yeah, baby! You were born to suck my cock, weren't you, you filthy little omega,” Jeongguk gritted through his teeth. “Wish I could see those pretty lips stretched around my cock, fuck.”

Jimin pulled back, spit covered cock popping out of his shiny, swollen lips.

“W-would you like that, alpha?” he managed to get out, fighting the embarrassment away. This was his mate. No need to get all shy around him.

“ _Fuck._ Yes, sweetheart, yes, I would fucking love that,” he murmured lowly, Jimin's heart skipping a beat at the endearing name.

Jimin got up weakly, still exhausted from cuming twice, and turned back to Jeongguk, settling in between his muscular thighs while looking him in the eyes from his new position.

“ _Fuck,”_ Jeongguk moaned at the sight of his pretty little Jiminie between his legs, swollen lips so close to his cock.

Jimin got back to sucking while maintaining the eye contact, wanting to see Jeongguk's pleasure filled face.

Alpha's hands automatically went back to his silky hair, massaging him lightly as he guided him up and down.

Jimin took the cock in his mouth then slid his lips up, swirling his tongue around the head, slurping in the precome that leaked out, then went down again, taking in a little bit more of it and repeating the process, every time taking more of that glorious cock as Jeongguk's hands helped him. He couldn't fit all of it, actually he felt like he would throw up if he tried to take even more so he stroked with his small hands what he couldn't fit in.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Jimin,” Jungkook tried to keep his eyes open, Jimin was just so beautiful while sucking his cock, _Jeongguk's cock._ He felt the need to voice his thoughts aloud and so he did. ''You look so gorgeous sucking on my dick, sweetheart, so beautiful.''

Jeongguk chuckled brokenly seeing Jimin's face flushing even more at the praise. It seemed to him that Jimin enjoyed being praised.  _A lot._ Which was not surprising at all. But what did surprise him was the fact that Jimin seemed even more determined to pleasure him after getting a compliment.

Determined to make his alpha come, Jimin bobed his head up and down faster than before, spit mixed with precome running down his chin and Jeongguk's cock, not bothering him at all - he just licked it all off. The fact that he himself made Jeongguk like this - so aroused and pleasured - turned him on to no end. His small cock was twitching at the every sound that left Jeongguk's mouth, needy hole leaking excessively. He loved pleasuring Jeongguk so, so much.

Jimin tried to take as much of a cock as he could fit in, ignoring his nasty gag reflex, and sucked _hard,_ small hands pumping the rest the of alpha’s dick, feeling the rather big knot as it formed on its base.

Jeongguk pulled omega's head up until only the tip was inside his hot mouth and firmly kept him there as he spilled his hot, creamy come down Jimin's throat, not letting go until he swallowed it all, moaning animalistically. His knot was throbbing almost painfully, not happy with being deprived from the tight, wet heat to lock itself inside but he could never force Jimin to take him all in. His sweetheart was inexperienced and therefor not ready for it. It would take some time for him be able to do something like that.

Jimin's own cock leaked a little from the sight, hearing and _tasting_ Jeongguk causing his small, omega cock to twitch. Without thinking he went to lick off the spit that slid down to alpha's now empty sack. He softly sucked one of the balls inside his mouth, tongue gently laving at it then proceeded to lick his way up to the throbbing knot, sucking a little bit more harshly.

Jeongguk observed him in shock and arousal, silent cry leaving his mouth at the particularly hard suck on his knot. The alpha pulled him up, oversensitive, kissing him deeply as he tasted himself on Jimin's tongue, smearing the come on Jimin's taste buds, claiming his mouth.

“Fuck, Jimin, that was so fucking good, " he murmured satedly as he brought Jimin closer to himself, hugging the smaller one firmly.

Jimin nuzzled his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, whimpering needily as his hand twitched against Jeongguk's stomach. 

“A-alpha, please.” Jimin looked up at him, his eyes lidded. “Knot me.”

Jeongguk's eyes widened, feeling his mate's little cock poke his thigh and small hand caressing his softening cock. He really, really wanted to knot his omega but he was in a big dilemma.

_I can't actually mount with him. It's his heat talking!_

_But you_ are _his true mate, Jeongguk! Shut the fuck up and knot your omega!_

Jeongguk wasn't sure what to do. His wolf was urging him to knot his mate, arguing that he shouldn't worry about the consequences - Jimin was his omega, he wouldn't regret it later, he would be happy. It was his duty as Jimin's mate to take care of his omega in heat. It would be cruel to not mount him and knot him.

But what if did Jimin regret it all after his heat was over? Then again, they _were_ true mates. They would end up together sooner or later.

“Alpha, please…” Jimin rubbed himself against Jeongguk, whimpering, slick rushing out of his hole, smearing all over their lower bodies and mixing with Jimin's come.

“Knot me, alpha. Make me yours, breed me, please!” The orange head was so aroused, he didn't even feel shame anymore at his own words.

Jeongguk's eyes flashed blue, thinking about mating, breeding and finally - making Jimin pregnant. He would glow so beautifully, stuffed full of pups, _Jeongguk's pups._

_Oh, fuck it,_ he thought.

_I'm down for it._

 


	3. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! This is not beta read and English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Also, Yutta-hey means ' It's a good day to die'
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://tbabybap.tumblr.com)

Complying to his mate's wish, Junhong gathered all the omegas and betas and sent them urgently back to the village but not before telling Taehyung’s grandma to take Jimin's Elisi to her hut.

 _Poor woman,_ he thought, _I hope nothing bad happens to Jimin._ His stomach tied in knots, it kept twisting uncomfortably at the prospect of something happening to the young omega. He really didn't have it easy.

 _And where is that Jeongguk_ _guy_ _,_ the tall omega wondered as he watched Taehyung's slumped form leading two old women to their hut, Jimin's grandma's shoulders visibly shaking, even from afar, soundless sobs racking through her small body. She looked absolutely devastated. Jimin was her only family. Junhong squinted as he tried to remember the last time he saw the newcomer. _His Welcome Ceremony and… after that he was gone. Or he just didn't notice him among all the pack members? No. Wolf with that kind of aura never goes unnoticed. Yet he somehow managed to disappear._ Junhong furrowed his eyebrows together in worry. Both he and Jimin disappeared. Was there any chance that those two were toget- Junhong shivered. Dangerous alpha and omega in heat together. Not a good combination.

 _Dear Unetlanvhi, please don't let anything bad happen to our Jiminie. Bring him back to us, safe and sound,_ Junhong sent his prayers as he looked at the sky covered with dark, grey clouds. The sun was gone, darkness falling upon them.

He turned away and started jogging towards his and Yongguk's hut as he felt first drops of rain land on his cheeks, smearing the paint all over them.

_Even the Great Spirit is crying with us._

 

 

Leaves rustled under numerous strong legs as warriors ran after their leader through the forest towards the mountain, bare feet sinking in the moist land, mud smudging all over their uncovered skin as small branches kept breaking under their weight.

Yongguk used his incredibly sensitive nose to find Jimin, following after his lightly present, citrusy heat scent, rain almost wiping every trace of mixture of lemons and oranges. But there was something else.

 _Not Jimin's scent,_ Yongguk's eyes turned bright red, his wolf growling at the implications that the mixture of scents implied.

They climbed the mountain, going higher and higher, muscles straining and hot blood pumping through their veins. Yongguk desperately wanted, no, _needed_ to find Jimin. He smelled young alpha's scent, _Jeongguk's scent,_ mixing with Jimin's aroused one, his wolf growling in concern for young omega, not wanting to imagine what could happen to the petite boy if they don't get to him in time.

 _Faster, we need to run faster,_ animalistic growl from the back of his throat escaped between his full lips, echoing loudly against the tall trees. He threw his head back, howling loudly as the smeared war paint dripped down his face along with sweat and rain drops. The warriors threw their heads back, too, howling with their leader and speeded up, complying to their respected chief’s demands as Yongguk's eyes flashed deep red, chasing after the remains of an omega's fruity scent.

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Not knowing if your best friend is safe or not, especially while the said friend is in heat, is probably the worst feeling a person could feel if one asked Taehyung.

He watched his grandmother trying to comfort Jimin's Elisi who was just sitting in the corner as if someone froze her, not crying anymore but the wet trails on her cheeks indicated that she stopped not so long ago. Her eyes were rimmed red and empty, looking nowhere in particular. She looked completely defeated. Jimin was everything she had since her mate died in battle with the other tribe years and years ago, her son - Jimin's father - and Jimin's mother joined her mate when Jimin was only an adorable, little pup, too young to be without his parents. They really didn't have it easy.

The young alpha turned his head away, closing his eyes as his wolf whimpered in despair and scratched and pawed at his insides violently, trying to break free and go join the rest of the warriors who were looking for Jimin but the rational side of him understood that he was in no condition to help anyone. He would be nothing more than an inconvenience to them.

 _If I had just fucking stayed with him or thought rationally and told Jimin's grandma right away that Jimin was in heat, he would have been fine now! Only The Great Spirit knows where he is,_ Taehyung thought bitterly, the guilt suffocating him, pressing on his chest and crushing his poor heart and lungs. His wolf whimpered, restless and guilty.

_I should had have helped him, should had have mated him._

Sure, Jimin would have been pissed off when his heat finished and he'd realised he was mated to his best friend but Taehyung strongly believed that was way better than this situation. He could deal with furious Jimin any time, but no Jimin at all, missing and probably hurt– it was heartbreaking. 

Taehyung rarely allowed his thoughts to go in that direction, knowing fully well that small omega never considered him as potential mate, nor he ever would and it left a bitter taste in his mouth and hollowness inside his chest.

Jimin would always see him as little brother, nothing more and nothing less than a friend. Witnessing Jimin's heat and how he begged for him almost gave him hope, _maybe there is a possibility that Jimin wants me_ , but the chances were slim. Practically non existent. It was just his heat talking, it made him desperate for any alpha. Not Taehyung in particular.

_For any alpha…_

_That fucking new guy, Jeongguk or whatever his name is,_ his wolf growled just at the thought of that strange alpha, paws scratching in fury.

Taehyung noticed how Jimin looked at the unfamiliar alpha, and how he looked at Jimin. It seemed as they had some connection, immediate attraction to each other. Back on the ceremonial ground during The Welcoming Ceremony, they were in their own world, leaving poor Taehyung all by himself to watch from afar, seeing and wanting but never having.

Watching Jimin as the omega trailed his small hand down Jeongguk's body broke something in him. He knew he could never mate Jimin but that was an abstract thought 'til that moment. The moment he saw their interaction. In that moment he finally realised, _felt_ and  _knew in his heart, body and soul_ that he would never ever be Jimin's alpha. Jimin's fascination and behavior around the new alpha– blushing and long, lingering looks thrown his way– sealed it.

Even the first time they saw the new alpha, Jimin was completely drawn to him. His eyes left alpha's body only for a second, when he noticed his friend's hostility towards the stranger, but even then, it was only for a moment. Jimin's cheeks coloured a lovely pink, no doubt, because of the new alpha. And his reaction to him, his body, back at the ceremony–  _was he the reason Jimin's heat actually came back? Did he somehow trigger it? Just with the contact of a bare skin? How was something like that even possible?_

Taehyung shook his head and blinked furiously as if that would help him to get rid of the depressing thoughts, looking towards the two old omegas.

His eyes locked with his grandma's and she barely nodded at him, just a small tilt of her head as if she was afraid she would scare her friend with any sudden move.  _Poor woman._

“We should pray."

Taehyung nodded in agreement and moved closer to them, all three of them holding each other’s hands, their gazes empty, not looking at each other, “I’ll lead.”

“O Mother Goddess and Father God

For thin protection I now pray

Let all evil turn away.“

Taehyung and Jimin's Elisi repeated after Taehyung's grandma, hands squeezing each other's and pouring their souls into the hopeful words.

“Protect me night protect me day

And keep misfortunes well at bay

Away from my loved ones and myself.”

Taehyung felt the prayer in the core of his being, the power of simple, well put together combination of words. He prayed and hoped for Jimin, for nothing to happen to him, for him to come back, to come back to Taehyung. To his best friend.

_Let all evil turn away._

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

 

Scent thick with arousal filled Yongguk's nostrils, making him feel uneasy as they sneaked through the forest, careful not to slip on the muddy ground. The chief followed the familiar mix of lemons and oranges as well as the new, but not any less familiar, smell of rain and dark chocolate. The mixture of alpha's and omega’s scent got stronger with every step they made as they neared the well hidden cave which one wouldn't have even seen if not looking for it in particular. He never saw it before but his nose was guiding him inside.

Yongguk turned around when they got a few steps in front of it and motioned to the alphas to stop. He searched among them, looking every single one of them in the eye as he contemplated what to do next. In best case scenario, Jeongguk would just be an angry, aroused alpha and they would take him down with ease, beating the wolf for kidnapping one of their pack members and leaving him far away without the food or water– there was no mercy for someone who did what he did. But in worst case scenario, Jeongguk wasn't just... Yongguk stopped himself, mentally sending prayers to The Great Spirit, hoping that he was wrong and Jeongguk was just some strange, stray alpha.

“Daehyun, Jaebum and I are going inside. The rest of you will stay here and keep your arches and arrows prepared. Wait for my signal,” Yongguk whispered as he and two other alphas neared the cave, avoiding leaves and branches, careful not to make any sound that would announce their arrival. Yongguk really wanted to believe he wasn't right about Jeongguk.

_Please, dear Unetlanvhi, don't let him be what I think he is._

 

 

 

After finally giving in to his sweet omega's wishes for his alpha to mate him, Jeongguk fingered Jimin through three more, almost painful orgasms, being the tease he was but it backfired on horny alpha as Jimin passed out after all of that stimulation, completely worn out as his little cock twitched pathetically against his stomach and drooled the pearly, white cum, his puffy, red, stretched hole fluttering around nothing.

_Long, skilled fingers kept thrusting inside Jimin's slippery, puffy hole, slick everywhere. Jeongguk changed the pace every now and then, one moment it was fast and unforgiving and the other one it was agonizingly slow. Jimin whined loudly at the torturing pace his mate had set on. His head was hanging between his forearms as he pushed back onto those teasing fingers. Jeongguk chuckled darkly as he watched his sweet, sweet omega fuck himself onto his fingers. The alpha kept his other hand on the small of Jimin's back, feeling the moist and soft skin as he lightly pressed his index and middle finger against Jimin's sweet spot. The omega whimpered brokenly as he pushed himself even harder against his alpha's prying fingers, his arms giving out from the pleasure, upper body colapsing as his was pressed against the colorful blanket beneath him_ _, shame had already left his body_ _. Jeongguk growled to himself in appreciation before finally deciding to cut his omega some slack and started to roughly drill his three fingers into Jimin's sodden hole and pound them into the sensitive prostate. A loud moan left Jimin's lips as some drool dripped down his chin and onto the soft fabric. After dozen of thrusts more, Jimin came soundlessly all over the blanket underneath him that was already soaked with the remains of his previous two orgasms, his body going lax as he fell asleep after multiple exhausting climaxes, feeling tired and sated, but not for long._

Jeongguk sighed, kissing Jimin on top of his orange head and snuggled closer to the exhausted omega, willing his erection down as he let himself drift off, breathing in his mate's sweet scent while listening the rain drops softly hitting the ground.

 

 

 

As three alphas entered the surprisingly warm cave, the powerful scent of heat, cum and slick hit their noses hard and had them grimacing at it. It was almost overwhelming how potent the smell was. All three of them plugged their noses, making their way further inside the stifling cave as they tried to breath through their mouths. The ground beneath their feet was smooth as if someone walked on it enough times to change its natural texture while the walls remained grey, not very dirty and rough at the touch.

The sight before them didn't exactly surprise Yongguk but on the other hand it did. Jimin and that new guy, Jeongguk, were cuddled up together, naked and sleeping on what seemed like a pile of clothes, a really big one in the middle of what resembled a room inside of a cave. There were some baskets filled with fruit on their right, along with some kind of a big bowl that was filled to the brim with a crystal clear water.

Yongguk saw during The Ceremony how the strange alpha had looked at Jimin but what actually surprised him was the fact that the sight of those two now looked very familiar. They… they looked like Junhong and himself - they looked like mates _._

_Mixture of an alpha and omega scent, chocolate and rain with lemons and oranges. Small, lithe and big, muscular body, prey and the predator. Two pieces of a puzzle - the perfect combination._

And that's what surprised Yongguk the most. He had expected the alpha to violate the omega in heat, use him and hurt him while he was in such a vulnerable state then toss him away when he was done. He didn't expect to see _that._ He clearly saw that Jeongguk haven't had mounted Jimin, haven't had harmed him. But the omega did look sated while Jeongguk's dick appeared as if it would burst and that was the strongest indication that the stranger hadn't used their pack member. He haven't raped the omega. But he obviously relieved some of the tension. Had  _h_ _elped_ him out. For a while.

Yongguk shook his head, forcing those thoughts away, Jeongguk took one of their members while in _heat_ \- he most certainly wasn't the good guy! Daehyun and Jaebum looked at him, eyebrows raised as if asking him what to do.

The chief motioned to them to stay put as he took off his robe, exposing his muscular upper body and went towards the sleeping alpha and omega, silent as a ghost.

As he stood over their unconscious bodies, Yongguk hoped and prayed that Jeongguk wouldn't wake up while he was removing Jimin from his hands. He didn't want to risk  _it._ Risk  _anything that was possible._

He had a bad feeling about the newcomer, not wanting to believe what his mind supplied him based on the current events and what some people saw but he usually could have relied on his instincts- they were never wrong, have never let him down yet.

It was a fact that some of their members saw what could only be Uktena and then Jeongguk appeared out of nowhere, young and clearly dangerous alpha who took a not so subtle interest in omega who nobody else found desirable— it was understandable at first, not knowing how sweet the omega was but without knowing him, it was expected to fear him and avoid him. Having orange hair was something unheard of among them. It was unusual and unsettling to see it but the way that alpha acted around Jimin on The Ceremony was unexpected and very suspicious. How was it possible that Jimin's appearance didn't bother the newcomer at all was something that had intrigued Yongguk right away. The stranger had a dangerous aura around himself and had acted unusual so Yongguk decided to keep an eye on him. The pack couldn't kick him out just because Yongguk had some suspicions, but no evidence. That would only spread the panic among the members a probably piss off the stranger or someone _even worse_.

Yongguk carefully removed Jeongguk's hand that was tightly wrapped around Jimin's middle, stopping for a few moments when the alpha growled quietly in his sleep and proceeded when he was sure that Jeongguk wouldn't wake up, trying not to exhale loudly in relief when he finally broke them apart. The alpha chief detangled them and hoisted Jimin up carefully not to wake up the sleeping omega, carrying him bridal style after he wrapped his sweaty, feverish body in his robe all the while breathing through his mouth. He wouldn't be affected so much since he was mated but he really didn't want to think about sex with Junhong at the moment. Or anything sexual for that matter. They had to get the fuck out of that damned cave and take care of Jimin.

Yongguk motioned to Daehyun and Jaebum to go outside, he himself following after them, walking backwards while watching for any signs of Jeongguk waking up. He was relieved that Jimin was still sleeping, not exactly very heavy in his arms. Thankfully, the sound of rain drops falling onto the ground was pretty loud, but Yongguk was scared that the thunders would wake up the alpha.

The said alpha's hand twitched on the pile of clothes where Jimin had been 'till a few moments ago, searching for the missing warm body that had been lying next to him. They were almost outside of the cave when they heard the most intimidating snarl that they have ever heard in their entire lives. It echoed through the cave, the walls shaking at the shere power of it, the sound carrying outside and causing shivers to run down warriors’ spines. That wasn't the growl of an alpha, it was something inhuman, something _demonic._ _And enormous._

Yongguk and the other two alphas ran outside, fighting the paralysing fear that threatened to overcome their bodies. They didn't get too far when they heard something heavy hitting the ground, getting closer and closer to them. They turned around just as something from their nightmares and their grandparents’ legends got outside.

Body big as a tree trunk with horns on its gigantic head, bright blazing crest like a diamond on its forehead and scales glowing like sparks of fire. It had rings of color along its whole very, very long length.

_Uktena._

Its head and only some part of the body were visible to them, the rest of it still inside the cave. The monster was huge and frightening in its impressive size.

The lightning cut through the sky, illuminating everything as the monster turned its frightening head towards the chief.

Yongguk froze in his spot for a moment, eyes meeting the icy blue ones as shouts of 'Yutta-hey’ were heard all around them, warriors shooting their arrows through the rain at the monumental monster. The alphas reacted so quickly and bravely, Yongguk felt pride fill his body as his short hair sticked to his forehead, already completely wet while rain poured down his tanned body. They were his warriors and they were really good ones. The best if one asked Yongguk.

Uktena, _Jeongguk,_ didn't seem to notice the arrows that were being fired at his huge body as his eyes were firmly set on the small omega in Yongguk's arms. Another lightening appeared, a thunder following it only few seconds after, the sound of almost deafening.

The horned monster snake didn't seem to mind the raging storm as it licked the air, tasting it and hissed, the sound vibrating through their bodies more than thunders did. Yongguk squeezed Jimin closer to himself, wondering how the omega could sleep through all of that _loud and wet_ chaos but thankful that he wasn't waking up. That was at least something. 

Yongguk kept his bright red eyes trained on Jeongguk as the snake slithered closer, looking ready to attack based on the tension in its monumental body and width of its triangular head.

“Daehyun! Come here!” The alpha was next to him in a heartbeat. Red eyes never left the blue ones.

“Take Jimin and go to the village. Take him to The Medicine Man then gather The Elders and don't say anything to anyone.”

Daehyun nodded, a rain drop sliding down the lenght of his nose as he took the unconscious omega in his arms without hesitation before Yongguk took his bow and arrows, eyes still trained on the giant monster. He was grateful for Daehyun taking Jimin immidiately and not making a fuss over touching the _demon_. It probably wasn't easy for him to touch Jimin, but his desire to remain a good warrior that he was _and_ remain in their pack was greater than the fear and disgust he felt for the orange haired omega.

Yongguk's hands tightened around the bow and arrow, that he had left earlier outside of the cave, when Jeongguk hissed yet once again, huge body tense and preparing for a jump. _They took Jimin away from him, away from Jeongguk._ _Away from his alpha, away from his true mate. Unacceptable!_

“Go!” Yongguk shouted and Daehyun ran towards the village, the omega and himself already disappearing from their view. The chief chose him for a good reason, Deahyun was the fastest among them.

Jeongguk kept agressively hissing, nonstop, tail swishing around and tearing out the trees from the ground as well as destroying the entrance of the cave, giant body slithering in Daehyun's direction, eyes shining so strongly that it was hard to look at him- It was almost like looking at the sun.

Yongguk kept firing his arrows at the monster, aiming through slits that his eyes formed. One of them stabbed near the crest on monster's forehead, making Jeongguk hiss in pain as he reeled back, loud snarl-like sound leaving his gaping mouth, sharp, long teeth visible and frightening to look at as yet another lightning illuminated the grotesque picture.

“Aim at the crest!” Yongguk yelled to his warriors, but the thunder was louder so he yelled it again and again until his throat started to burn.  _It must be his weak spot. He didn't even react until the arrow hit him near it._

It was obviously monster's Achilles’ heal and all of them were trying to hit that spot and block the monster's way towards the village, but Jeongguk was moving his giant head constantly, blocking arrows with his horns, tail trashing around and hitting some of them while destroying the tall trees, knocking them onto the muddy ground with loud thumps masked by the sound of thunders. The snake tried to get closer, trying to stab them with its horns but one of them managed to hit very closely to the crest, only a few centimeters left from it with three others almost as close as that one. Jeongguk hissed louder than before, violently trashing his tail and hitting few warriors in its rage before he escaped between the trees, somewhere behind the cave as heavy sound of rain hitting the ground, pained grunts from harmed alphas and thunder masked the sound of a huge body slithering away and up the mountain.

Panting alphas gathered around their chief, looking for the injured ones. Few of them got hit by the tail. Their ribs and arms were broken but nothing that The Medicine Man couldn't help them with and since they were wolves, they would heal pretty fast. 

Someone gasped, catching Yongguk's attention. He moved towards the shocked alpha and saw that someone was on the ground in a puddle of blood, not moving, hands and right leg twisted at the weird angles. Another lightning helped him see that there was a lot of blood on the abdomen, too, mixing with rain that made it seem like there was even more of it and looking even worse as it leaked all over the body, flesh teared apart by monster’s horn. It gaped horrifyingly, the sight of it disgusting and nauseating.

“Jiho… “

Yongguk felt sick, his stomach threatening to empty itself. Jiho was lying on the wet ground as rain poured onto his lifeless body and what a terrible way to die it was. To be torn apart by the monster snake. By Uktena. The creature from the nightmares.

The alpha had been one of the best warriors. He had a perfect aim - he was actually the one that managed to hit the spot near the crest - and therefore a stable hand and was really fast– not like Daehyun but nevertheless admirably fast. Not only he had been a great warrior, but had a mate that he loved dearly. His whole world revolved around his beta, Kyung. They were never seen apart, canoodling and giggling happily, always glued to each other's side. It was hard to believe that no one would ever see the couple as they always did. There was only Kyung left now.

Yongguk smeared the rest of the paint on Jiho's face, bright colours showing that he died as a warrior, brave and in battle as a true alpha and warrior.

“We will bring Jiho to his omega and we will burry him tomorrow. Wrap his body in your robes and I will carry him to the village. Help the injured ones to get to the Medicine Man,” Yongguk recited robotically over the sound of pouring rain, still not being fully able to grasp what happened. Numerous lightnings showed various emotions on their faces. Fear, denial, rage, sadness and shock.

Yongguk's heart sank at the thought of Jiho’s mate as he watched the alphas wrapping the unmoving, hideously twisted and torn up body. Having a mate was the biggest joy a wolf could experience, along with having the pups. Losing your mate was the hardest and saddest, most devastating and heartbreaking thing that could happen to anyone. It practically made you dead aswell - just a shell of a person. It made a wolf feel empty, destroyed, torn apart from its other half. Basically, a walking dead.

_Poor Kyung. No one deserves this misery. No one._

Yongguk carefully lifted Jiho's body after they had wrapped him up, leading alphas back to their village in grieving silence that only the sound of still raging storm disrupted.

 _Yutta-hey_ , the chief thought ironically as crimson blood seeped through the moist robes in his arms and war paint dripped from their expresionless faces.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Jimin's grandma stared through the window of her friend’s hut in silence, not hearing the loud thunders as she gazed into the darkness. She didn't feel like talking to her friend nor Taehyung. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Talking wouldn't solve anything. They needed to find Jimin. He was the only one she wanted to talk to.

_Where are you, Atsutsa?_

Her eyes were completely dry, no tears to cry anymore. She cried them all before and there was nothing left beside fear, sadness and loneliness. Thunder hit the ground two beats after the lightening showed but she didn't even flinch.

What if Jimin never came back? She already lost her mate and Jimin's parents. Jimin was her whole world. What would she do without him? If she never saw him again, it would kill her. There was no point in living without her loved ones. Jimin was her last and only family.

_The omega, much younger than now, waited impatiently for her mate to come back, and he did eventually, but not the way she would've ever hoped to._

_"I am so sorry,  Sook," the chief whispered to the young omega as he held a lifeless beta in his arms, her mate._

_The young omega stood motionless at the front door of their hut, staring at the soulless body, feeling as if she jumped into the river, but instead of going up she was frozen beneath the surface of it. The sound of it, of the water, it filled her ears, her head, her body and entire being, pressing and pressing until it left her breathless, but still breathing. Alive but not living. She blinked, her eyelids as heavy as mountains, her sight getting blurry until the only thing she could see were colours. Colour of skin, some brown and green, and red. There was a lot of red._

_"-ome hunter managed to shoot h-"_

_She blinked again, her eyelids heavier now, and red slowly overtaking the other colours._

_"-e killed that bastard, Sook-"_

_Red. Everything was red. A blurry mess of dark, rich and bright, daring red interlaced together._

_"-the funeral tomorrow. Hey, Sook? Sook? Can you hear me?"_

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The old woman blinked looked at her friend who had been trying to get her attention, but then something moved outside. She leaned closer to the window and squinted at something rapidly approaching. It was an alpha- that was for sure- maybe Daehyun. It did look like Daehyun and it probably was him since he was really quick. He was carrying something, no, _someone._ Someone with orange hair.

'Jimin!” She bolted out of her seat, outside the hut and towards Daehyun, the rain immediately wetting her hair and clothes, but she haven't seemed to care one bit about it.

“Atsutsa!” She screamed repeatedly, her naked feet sinking into the thoroughly soaked ground.

Daehyun got to her and let her stroke Jimin's hair for a bit. “Shh, he is fine. Let's get him to Medicine Man to soothe his heat, he’s kind of feverish.”

She nodded furiously, tears blurring her vision, _when did I start crying,_ as they ran off to the Medicine Man, lightning illuminating their way as another thunder loudly hit somewhere not far away.

_Thank Untelanvhi! Jimin was with his grandmother again!_

Daehyun layed him on the bed gently before going to gather the rest of The Elders as Yongguk said.

The old omega gently stroked Jimin's hair while looking at his sleeping, flushed face when the old, wrinkly beta neared them, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Oh, good, they found him.” The Medicine Man looked at the small boy, feeling his hot forehead and nodding to himself.

“Well, he is in heat so this is normal but why isn't he waking up?” He mumbled under his breath then went to take some cloth and lukewarm water, almost jumping in fright at the sound of the storm outside, " Dear Untelanvhi!"

The old woman held Jimin's hand, crying and feeling such relief that her grandson was with her as water dripped down onto the floor beneath them. How could she have not noticed something was wrong? That her grandson went in heat in the middle of The Ceremony, surrounded by all those alphas?! Dear Untelanvhi, she was useless! Couldn't have even taken the proper care of her family!

She jumped in surprise when someone entered loudly, wooden door hiting the wall with a loud bang.

“Where is he?” Taehyung shouted frantically.

“Shh, Taehyungie, he’s here," she whispered.

The alpha exhaled long and loud as if he was holding breath for hours when his eyes met the sight of his unconscious friend.

“Jiminie… Jiminie, you are fine, you are here. I'm so sorry, Jiminie. Should have never left you. Should have been there for you,” Taehyung sniffled as he ran his fingers through his friend's orange hair, pressing his forehead against Jimin's narrow shoulder, getting a whiff of the odd scent.

_Jeongguk._ _It must be his scent._

He couldn't fight back the growl that escaped him, making Jimin's Elisi flinch just as the Medicine Man got back, noticing what happened.

“Taehyung, I will have to ask you to leave so I can wash Jimin, please. He needs a bath and then rest," he said calmly, hoping that the young alpha would obey.

The alpha was still angry, he wanted to wipe that scent off of Jimin, replace it with his own!

“Taehyung, please.” The old woman patted his arm, eyes pleading. They really needed him to leave. Immediately.

He cursed under his breath before looking at Jimin once more then got up and left without a word, instantly regreting for not having had asked about Jimin's condition. Taehyung ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration before kicking the ground. The pain shot through his foot and he cried out in despair as he blindly went away from The Medicine Man's hut. _Jimin didn't need him. He never did._

Inside the hut, The Medicine Man smiled gently at old omega. “Do you want to wash him or should I do it? Well, maybe you should go and dry yourself, put on something that won't wet my floor," he added teasingly, but it went unnoticed.

There was no privacy in their tribe- or any other tribe like theirs- since they were wolves so the old omega knew Jimin wouldn't mind her seeing him. It wouldn't be the first time.

“I’ll do it.” She shakily took the cloth from him and dipped it in the bowl filled with water then removed robe from Jimin's body. She moved that gorgeous orange hair out of his pale face and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

As she got lower, she noticed the semen which wasn't out of ordinary but the slick and hand marks on his thighs and hips–

She looked at Medicine Man in panic, eyes wide. “Was- was he…” She couldn't even finish the sentence.

The Medicine Man frowned, leaned closer and took a look between Jimin's thighs.

“I- no. He wasn't raped. There's no sign of knotting," but he didn't mention the way Jimin's hole looked. It had definitely been penetrated, but ,it appeared, by only fingers. He didn't want to upset her even more since Jimin could've done it himself, although The Medicine Man strongly doubted it.

She exhaled, but there was still that unfamiliar alpha scent on him and those marks! Who left those?!

“Maybe you should go and change your clothes while I wash the rest of him, hmm?” The old man tried again, but-

“No, I will stay here!” She cried out. There was no way she would leave Jimin alone after who-knows-what happened to him.

The Medicine Man sighed in defeat but stayed quiet as he proceeded to wash the young omega's feverish body.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Getting back to their village, Yongguk went right away towards Kyung’s hut, carrying Jiho's body but not before telling the alphas to go wash themselves and rest. Jiho's burial would be the next day and Yongguk would make sure everyone was informed about the danger but not before that. He didn't need panic amongst the members, someone would might try to leave the village and that was out of question. It was too dangerous to be alone at night, even during the day. They didn't know where Uktena escaped. Probably higher up the mountain, but he didn't want to risk anyone else's death.

Yongguk took a deep breath as he got in front of the hut and knocked, his heart beating frantically.

“Kyung, it's me, Yongguk. Open the door,” he heard shuffling before the door opened and revealed the small beta.

“Yongguk, what are you doing h–” He stopped mid-sentence as he saw body in chief's hold.

“Wha- Where is Jiho, Y-yongguk?” Kyung's voice trembled, eyes seeking from Yongguk something he couldn't give to him then falling back to the body in chief's arms.

“I'm so sorry, Kyung.”

“No no no”, the omega whispered, at first one could barely hear it but gradually it became louder and louder as heartbroken omega screamed in despair.

He sobbed as he threw himself forward, clinging to body that Yongguk was holding.

“Kyung, we have to get him to Medicine Man so he can clean him up, we have to burry Jiho tomorrow morning.”

“No no n- let me see him, Yongguk! Let me see his face!”

Kyung forcefully grabbed the robe before Yongguk could do anything to stop him. He pushed it down, loud sob escaping him as he got a look at his mate's face, fabric slipping through his loosened fingers.

“Wha- Jiho! Jiho! What happened to him?!” The omega wailed, fingers caressing Jiho's face and hair.

“I-I can't tell you now, Kyung. You will have to wait 'till tomorrow morning. Please, just trust me with this one, Kyung.”

“What do you mean till tomorrow morning?! Wh- Jiho! Oh, my Jiho! Alpha! Tell me who did this, Yongguk,” the beta screamed at him, but the chief kept silent. There was no point in trying to explain why he couldn't tell him who _or what_ killed his mate to the grieving omega, seeing as he couldn't think rationally at the moment.

“Come, Kyung. We’re going to the Medicine Man. Come.”

Yongguk tried to comfort Kyung on the way, but also not wanting to get anyone's attention. A lot of members observed them behind their windows, eyes following their forms as rain poured down like there was no tomorrow.

They got inside the big hut, seeing Jimin's Elisi with her grandson, still asleep, Medicine Man beside them. The injured alphas were in other room, they were not allowed to get near the omega in heat.

“Jiho is dead. You need to wash him up and prepare him for burial. Let Kyung stay with him.”

The Medicine Man just nodded in shock, gesturing towards the other room where Yongguk layed Jiho's body, squeezing Kyung's shoulder in, what he hoped was, a comforting manner then went to the first room.

“Yongguk! What happened? Where did you find him?” The old woman finally looked away from Jimin's unconscious body, her eyes darting for a moment to the room from which they could've heard desperate cries.

“He was on the mountain in a cave. I can't tell you more now. I have to go meet the Elders. But you should go to your hut and pack your things. We’re leaving tomorrow after Jiho's burial.” He squeezed her shoulder gently.

“What? Why are we leaving?” She looked at him in shock. “What are you not telling me, Yongguk? How can you expect me to go anywhere while Jimin's in heat and unconscious?”

“Don't worry about any of that, okay? I have to go now. Take care of your grandson.”

Before she could say anything, Kyung bolted out from the other room, angry tears leaving traces down his cheeks. His eyes found the old woman, hatred in them.

"You," he screamed as he slowly went towards her and Jimin.

"You take care _of that_ ," he spat out the word," when the only thing we should be doing to him is let him finally die!" More tears followed that.

"That disgusting demon! He's the reason why my mate is-is," hiccups and sobbs left his lips, hands twitching in want as he wanted to strangle the young omega himself.

"Filthy creature! He only ever brought us pain and misery," Kyung tried to launch himself onto the boy, but Yongguk catched him, wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking body, trying to calm him down as the small beta screamed and trashed violently in his hold, hitting him on the chest.

Sook cried silently as she hugged Jimin's body, each word and cry that left Kyung's mouth felt like a knife stabbing into her heart. She knew the pain of losing a mate and she cried with Kyung. She watched the pain of being rejected all of Jimin's life and she cried for him, too.

As Kyung finally stopped hitting him, Yongguk led him to the room where Jiho was, giving a pointed look to The Medicine Man to which he nodded reasuringly.

He looked at the two omegas, heart clenching in sorrow as Kyung's words kept repeating inside his head.

"Yongguk?"

He looked at her.

"Who- What did this?"

The chief pressed his lips together, glancing away before she pinned him down with her sad eyes.

"I can't tell you that yet," and with that he left, cries of two wolves following him, for long even after he had already left.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

When Yongguk got to the hut where they usually had their meetings, the rest of The Elders were already there, looking up as they saw him approaching in a hurry.

“We don't have time to beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point. The rumours about Uktena were true.” There were loud gasps at what he said but Yongguk continued as if didn't hear them at all.

“We saw the monster today. It killed Jiho and injured few of our alphas. We managed to stop it from following us,” _following after Jimin, “_ but we can't be sure how far it went, when or will it come to our village and how badly it is injured so we are leaving the village tomorrow after Jiho's burial. Non of you are to tell anything about Uktena to anybody outside this hut. We don't need panic right now, it's too dangerous to travel at night.”

Few of the Elders opened their mouth as if they wanted to protest but decided against it. The chief was right. They couldn't travel during the night.

“Go to your homes and pack your things. If there aren't any questions this meeting is over.”

He looked every one of them, waiting for them to say anything. There was no sound, no one had anything smart to say so he leaved.

He didn't understand why they even had meetings when no one ever said anything useful, or said _anything_ at all. But if he had said that the monster was, in fact, after Jimin and not after all of them… He didn't even want to think what they would've had to say about that. Yet he already knew. Kyung said it for them all.

Yongguk sighed exasperatedly, wanting to go to his hut, to his sweet mate and forget about everything that happened for a while.

As he entered the hut, the scent of his mate's concern overcame all of his senses. Junhong jumped on his feet, throwing himself at Yongguk and wrapping his hands around alpha's neck, peppering his paint smeared face with kisses.

“Baby… “ Yongguk put his hands on Junhong's hips, bringing him closer to his body. Junhong sighed in relief and buried his head in his alpha's neck, seeking comfort in his mate's scent, but that's not the only thing he got. He could smell a faint trace of omega in heat. Junhong looked at him, torn between feeling hurt and understanding.

“Alpha?”

“Baby, it's not what you think it is.” He brought Junhong even closer to himself, practically gluing them together. “We found Jimin. I carried him for a while so his scent stuck to me.” He rubbed circles into omega's hips, trying to reassure him.

Junhong visibly relaxed, body sagging against Yongguk.

“That new boy, Jeongguk,” he continued, “he is… Uktena. He took Jimin and we found them naked and sleeping in a cave. They… I don't know Junhong, they looked like mates. And Jeongguk, _Uktena,_ got furious when we took Jimin from him. Baby, he injured our alphas and killed Jiho.” Yongguk's voice trembled at the end.

“Alpha?” Junhong backed away a little bit, eyes searching for Yongguk's. The possibility of his mate getting killed mixed with scent of another, unmated omega on him made him desperate, _desperate for something._ Desperate to convince himself that Yongguk was fine and here with him, desperate to comfort his alpha.

Junhong leaned back, nose tracing Yongguk's neck, nearing his scent gland and rubbing his cheek against it, leaving his own scent and trying to comfort his mate.

Yongguk squeezed his hips almost painfully, hips rutting against his omega's crotch. “Junhong, stop right now if you don't want me t–”

“I want you, alpha! I need you, please!” Junhong interrupted him, whining loudly as he scent marked his alpha.

“You asked for it, baby.” Yongguk growled and picked Junhong up by his thighs, long, _long_ legs wrapping firmly around his hips as he carried him to their bed and their lips met in a rough and brief kiss before he dropped him roughly on their bed, Junhong's body bouncing few times.

Yongguk leaned over his omega, tearing apart the robe that was covering his lower body, hard, thick, veiny cock slapping against his abdomen and making Junhong drool at the sight of smeared precome on the shiny, pink head.

“We need to take this away.” He growled at the fabric covering his mate's body, tearing it apart, too.

He leaned back, taking in the sight of Junhong's body that trembled with need.

“Spread your legs for me, Junnie. Spread them like the slut you are, baby.”

Junhong mewled at the filthy words as he spread his long, milky white legs, slick covering the back and inner part of his thighs.

“So wet already. Always hungry for cock, baby. Always ready to take one, aren't you, you little slut?

Answer me!” Yongguk's voice was so deep, he was struggling to form words, all of them sounding more animalistic than human. The desperation filled his body. The desperation only a man who almost encountered death knew. It made him act even more rough than usual, but that was fine. Junhong needed it, too.

“Yes, alpha, I'm your slut! Always want you to fill me up!”

“Good, baby. My good slut.” Yongguk stroked Junhong's legs. He always loved how long they were, how _feminine_ they were. He especially loved them wrapped around his hips as he pounded inside Junhong.

“Please, alpha, fill me up with your cock! I need it! Please, you don't have to stretch me!”

Yongguk smirked coldly, his cock twitching. “Are you sure, baby?” Although we was wet, with no stretching at all it would be painful.

“Yes, alpha, please, give it to me!”

_If that's what you want, baby._

Yongguk gripped his thighs, bringing him closer and sliding his cock against the soft ass, covering it with Junhong's slick then pushed in slowly but steadily, giving Junhong some time to adjust.

The alpha groaned, his mate was so tight and wet. He felt Junhong clench around him, making him moan out loud.

“Move, Yongguk, p-please!” Junhong  wrapped his arms around Yongguk's back, legs around his hips, urging to start moving already.

Yongguk buried his head in Junhong neck, taking a whiff of his addicting scent and pulled out till only the tip was in then slammed back inside.

The omega whimpered at the rough treatment as Yongguk bit and sucked on his neck, leaving red and purple marks, claiming his omega again and again.

Yongguk changed the angle, slamming into Junhong's sweet spot and making the omega scream out in pleasure.

The alpha lifted his head, lips searching for Junhong's and finally locking them into a messy kiss, if one could even call that a kiss. Junhong was so out of it, he basically panted in alpha's mouth as Yongguk licked and sucked his lower lip.

Yongguk slid his arms down Junhong's legs to his tight, little ass and squeezed firmly, omega mewling loudly in his mouth as alpha gripped his ass and lifted his hips off the bed, sliding even deeper inside the leaking hole.

“Ahh, Yongguk! I'm going to cum! Touch me, alpha!” The omega screamed but Yongguk ignored it, continuing with his brutal ramming inside Junhong.

The omega sneaked his hand towards his cock, desperate for relief but Yongguk slapped it away.

“You are going to cum untouched! Is my cock not enough for you, slut?” Yongguk growled out, more wolf than human.

He slammed even deeper, stroking omega's inner, smooth walls, hitting his prostate and Junhong's back arched off the bed, cum dripping down his cock and abdomen.

The tight clench of his mate's hole in his cock made Yongguk cum furiously, slamming as deep as possible inside that incredible heat, hot seed flooding the tight hole, knot swelling and locking them together, as well as keeping the alpha's cum inside his mate.

Yongguk shifted, face getting closer to Junhong's. He looked at his beautiful mate and kissed him gently on the cheeks, forehead, nose and lastly on lips, making Junhong giggle like a small child.

“I love you, baby.”

“I- ahh,” the omega stuttered as he felt another wave of cum coating his insides. “I love you, too, Guk.”

Yongguk smiled his gummy smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He nuzzled Junhong's neck, kissing him there, too as if apologizing for biting and sucking so hard earlier.

The alpha wrapped his hands around his omega and swiftly changed their positions. Junhong squeaked as he felt the knot tug on his rim, now laying on Yongguk's chest as alpha covered them with blanket.

“Sleep, baby.” Yongguk kissed the side of his head, burying his nose in soft locks as his omega fell asleep instantly, but Yongguk remained awake for hours, listening to the storm as emptiness wrapped up his body until he felt like running away from everything.

The sleep never came.

 

⛰⛰️⛰

 

Back in the Medicine Man's hut, Jimin stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. The lightning showed his body covered in sweat, pale all over except for his cheeks that were bright pink and orange hair that was sticking to his damp forehead.

_He was burning up, every part of his body was on fire. He needed something inside of him. Something that could scratch that itch deep inside him. He needed his alpha. He needed him right then and there._

_Where are you, Jeongguk? I need you, please, Jimin thought._

_The_ _warmth_ _was making him crazy. He turned around and sound of surprise and relief left his lips as he saw Jeongguk approaching him._

_"_ _I'm right here, Jiminie. I'm coming for you. Don't worry, baby, they won't separate us ever again!_ _"_ _, Jeongguk growled in furry_ _, but Jimin wasn't scared._

_The alpha caressed Jimin's burning cheeks, worried about his mate's health._

_"_ _Baby, you need to wake up, ok? You need to wake up and get better for your alpha. I'm coming for you so you should rest and feel better and then we can leave._ _"_

_Jimin whimpered deliriously, he was so, so hot._

_"_ _Please, alpha, hurry up!_ _"_

_"_ _I will, Jimin but now I need you to wake up._ _"_

Jimin's eyes opened suddenly and somewhere on the mountain pair of eyes flashed icy blue as their owner shifted around in slight discomfort.

_Just a few more hours until I'm completely healed_ _. T_ _hen I'll get you back, Jimin. And this time, no one will find us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really, really appreciated!


End file.
